


Колыбель Бога (Cradle of God)

by Manokanaka



Series: Tightrope [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cannibalism, Cyberpunk, Drama, F/M, Gen, Het, Language, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction, Slash, Survival Horror, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: Серия кровавых убийств потрясает Лос-Анджелес, и, возможно, единственный, кто может помочь полиции - это лейтенант Кобб, один из немногих, кто знает подробности старой операции, положившей конец жестокому культу Крововерцев... знает о последней жертве страшного ритуала, известного как Колыбель Бога. Приквело-вбоквел к "Tightrope: Цепные псы", но можно читать отдельно.A serie of bloody murders shocks Los Angeles. Detectives working on this case believe the only person able to help is lieutenant Kobb, who seems to know more than anyone about an old police raid that became an end for the cruel Bloodworshipper's cult... and more important, he seems to know about the last victim of a horrible ritual called Cradle of God.The story is a side-prequel to the "Chain Dogs" of the "Tightrope" series, but you can read it as totally stand-alone story.





	Колыбель Бога (Cradle of God)

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история происходит в мире моего ориджинала "Tightrope: Цепные псы", но её можно читать отдельно. Является своего рода приквелло-вбоквеллом, который не входит в основное повествование, но, скажем так, позволяет лучше познакомиться с "миром после катастрофы" и раскрывает некоторые жутковатые страницы истории этого мира, на которые лишь намекала первая история основного цикла "Плыви или тони".  
> И спойлерну, хотя это и вбоквелл, эта история связана с основным повествованием куда крепче, чем может показаться на первый взгляд (по сути, напрямую).  
> Так же очень важное предупреждение - текст действительно страшный, в отличие от основной ветки, эта история скорее в жанре survival horror.

Колыбель Бога

 

Изображения немым укором светились на столе перед лейтенантом Бенджамином Коббом, и он устало потер глаза. Оперативник находился в комнате добрых полчаса, и за это время его собеседникам пора было бы уяснить, что он не хочет или не может ответить на их вопросы.  
Собственно, они даже не имели права задавать их.  
– Детективы, я в полной мере понимаю важность вашего расследования, но и вы должны меня понять. Я вернулся в Лос-Анджелес только этой ночью и через три дня снова уезжаю. Я не представляю, чем ещё могу вам помочь.  
– Вы нам уже очень помогли, сэр, – начал детектив Кеннет Хант, более молодой из двоих. – Но всё-таки взгляните ещё раз на фотографии, может что-то…  
– Детектив Хант, я не знаю, почему вы считаете, что между этими убийствами и той операцией есть какая-то связь… – снова попробовал убедить полицейских Кобб, хотя в глубине души признавал, что они могут оказаться правы.  
– На первый взгляд её действительно нет, лейтенант, но она должна существовать. Та операция стала событием, о крововерцах заговорили как о реальности, а не о городском мифе, в последующие пять лет – крупномасштабные облавы по всему Западному побережью. После об этих фанатиках не было слышно…  
– Если о них ничего не слышали, это ещё не значит, что они не обделывали свои делишки, детектив, – не удержался от комментария Бен. – Восемнадцать лет назад мы тоже считали этих выродков, как вы выразились, городским мифом. Так думают все, кто с ними не встречался. Я солдат, а не следователь, как вы, но вам не приходила в голову мысль, что это мог быть подражатель? Крововерцы не имели привычки выкладывать жертвы на обозрение. Кроме того, даже я вижу в выборе систему, а у этой секты ничего подобного не было.  
– То есть, вы считаете, что мы ищем серийного убийцу? – оживился второй детектив Генри Финнеган.  
Бенджамин Кобб ещё раз внимательно вгляделся в снимки. Слишком похоже. Если это и был маньяк, то поразительно хорошо осведомленный. Наконец лейтенант сокрушенно произнес:  
– Не знаю. Это действительно в их духе. Но должна же быть причина? А её я не вижу. Сейчас не кровавая неделя. Жертвы крововерцев – всегда случайные люди, просто те, кто попался под руку. Очень часто – завсегдатаи неблагополучных районов. Какой смысл им так светиться?  
– С вашей помощью мы и надеялись понять, сэр, – снова вступил в разговор молодой детектив. – Информация по делу частично засекречена. Из тех, кого можно связать с операцией, кого-то уже нет в живых, а кто-то – в тысячах миль отсюда.  
– Ладно, я понимаю, к чему вы клоните…  
– Вы же видите систему, лейтенант, вы сами это признаете, а мы очень хотим разобраться с этим делом. Не говорите, что вы ничего не знаете! – было очевидно, что расследование задевало Ханта за живое. Неудивительно. Кобб не сомневался в том, что такие же эмоции испытывали все копы в участке. – Три трупа за две недели, все – полицейские. Запоздалая месть за тот рейд и последующие. Это вполне ожидаемо. Но то, насколько зверски они убиты… и они похожи. Это что-то очень важное, очень болезненное для крововерцев. Я вижу, как вы смотрите на снимки. Вы знаете. Несколько офицеров, которые ещё служат, говорили, что вроде был какой-то парень. Какая-то история, которая не попала в рапорт. Но вы, как боевой командир операции, просто не можете не быть в курсе!  
Внезапно Бенджамин Кобб взвился со своего стула, и молодой детектив отпрянул.  
Несмотря на свои пятьдесят пять лет, лейтенант до сих пор занимался оперативной работой. Наделенный внушительным ростом около шести с половиной футов и недюжинной силой, Кобб являл собой грозное зрелище. Глаза на его черном лице сверкнули яростью.  
Тем не менее, заговорил он спокойно:  
– Я очень надеюсь, что вы найдете убийцу этих офицеров, детектив, но произойдет это не благодаря тому делу или чьим-то воспоминаниям о нем. Многое из ударной операции не попало в отчет. Там погибла куча молодых парней, похожих на ваших сослуживцев с фото, и, поверьте мне, смерть большинства была не менее страшной. Я не хочу вспоминать об этом, я не хочу тревожить память мертвых и живых. И как тот, кто видел всё своими глазами, я говорю вам: все существенные моменты занесены в дело, остальные детали… в отчете же сказано, что мы подписали расписку о неразглашении? Вы, как представители закона, не можете требовать от меня, чтобы я совершил преступление против государства.  
Оба копа шокировано смотрели на гиганта.  
– Я могу идти? – спросил Кобб для проформы.  
– Да, конечно, лейтенант, – ответил взявший себя в руки Финнеган. – Позвоните нам, если что-нибудь вспомните.  
– Хотел бы я забыть, – с горечью бросил военный, выходя за дверь.  
Последнее было чистой правдой.  
За годы службы Бенджамин Кобб повидал немало, но он никогда, ни до, ни после, не сталкивался с чем-то столь же ужасающим.  
А ведь тогда, в самый первый день, у него уже было дерьмовое предчувствие.

 

Сержанту Бенджамину Коббу очень не нравилась эта операция. Более того, она не нравилась ему категорически, и пока транспорт с полицией и спецназом стремительно продвигался по улицам Старого Лос-Анджелеса, Кобб всё больше утверждался в мысли, что ничем хорошим их вылазка не кончится.  
Какая вылазка?!  
Всё было неправильно с самого начала.  
Облава на наркопритон?  
Кого капитан пытался обмануть? Их? Себя?  
Если бы речь шла о наркошах, поехали бы ребята из наркоконтроля и опытные патрульные.  
Сержант даже посмеялся бы такому глупому и неприкрытому вранью, не будь всё так хреново.  
Со стороны, возможно, их колонна производила впечатление, однако Бен прекрасно знал, что три десятка человек в штурмовой форме представляли собой весьма разношерстную команду – двенадцать спецназовцев под командованием самого Кобба, трое опытных техников, возглавляющий «облаву» лейтенант Пол Родвелл, остальные – обычные офицеры полиции и даже с полдесятка стажеров.  
Плюс к этому страшная спешка и почти полное отсутствие информации.  
Впрочем, Кобб не сомневался в том, что Родвелл введет его в курс дела на месте, потому что оба они прекрасно знали – неофициально командовать предстоит сержанту.  
Когда транспорт наконец остановился перед зданием в одном из старых районов города, Бен уже еле сдерживался, чтобы не обрушиться на лейтенанта с вопросами. Очевидно, поняв это, Пол сразу же отвел его в сторону, стоило им выйти из машины.  
– Наркопритон, да? – со всем скепсисом спросил Кобб.  
– Наркопритон, – к его удивлению твердо ответил Родвелл. – Но помимо этого за районом давно наблюдает и отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью, и Служба Безопасности Государства, у последних есть подозрение, что с притоном связаны экстремистские организации. И ещё один неприятный слушок…  
Бенджамин внутренне напрягся, видя, как не хочется его собеседнику продолжать.  
Родвелл понизил голос:  
– Говорят, что здесь пропадают люди, и что здесь видели крововерцев.  
– И какого черта тогда отправили нас? Облава должна проводиться одним из спецотрядов, – прошипел сержант.  
– Мне это нравится не больше вашего, – одернул его Пол. – Но в этих развалинах частенько торчал Бредли Титч, и уже три дня от него никаких вестей.  
Тут то всё и сошлось для Кобба.  
Разумеется, подозрительный наркопритон вызывал вопросы, однако в окрестностях Лос-Анджелеса дел всегда хватало, вот и сейчас всё спецотряды были на задании, а тут возникла спешка – один из «принцев» потерялся. Семейство Титч являлось одним из самых влиятельных в городе, да и во всей Калифорнии, так что шеф полиции бросился на поиски, как верный пес.  
Лейтенант Пол Родвелл был карьеристом. Наверняка, он и вышестоящие чины предположили, что отряда в три десятка человек, из которых лишь половина имела требующуюся оперативную подготовку, будет вполне достаточно. В конце концов, притон тихо мирно наблюдался несколько месяцев – «борцы с режимом», вроде «Освободительного фронта Калифорнии», предпочитали не светиться, мафия тем более, а крововерцы вообще наполовину являлись городской легендой. Для тех, кто не работал на этих злых улицах, определенно.  
Так что с точки зрения белых воротничков, они даже перестраховались, послав такую толпу вооруженных стражей закона.  
Невесёлые мысли бродили в голове Кобба, пока он давал вводные и формировал небольшие команды для прочесывания отдельных секторов здания. Самым неприятным было чувство вины – ему приходилось сводить в одной ячейке своих подготовленных ребят и обычных копов, которые могут и не суметь прикрыть спину спецназовцам.  
Цепкий взгляд Бенджамина выхватил из толпы Тома Брайтмора. Это же просто пародия. Конечно, далеко не каждому копу приходиться в жизни кого-то убить, но почти все хотя бы раз попадают в серьёзную перестрелку. Чем думал этот малец, когда пошел в Академию? Ещё меньше он думал, когда решился на стажировку в полиции Лос-Анджелеса. Да, такая запись в личном деле серьёзно продвигала карьеру, но «ангельское местечко» было опасно. Тем не менее, кто совсем не соображал, так это люди, подписавшие Тома Брайтмора на сегодняшнюю авантюру – стажера, да ещё и из другого города. Кобб был почти совершенно уверен в том, что в заварушке парнишка не сможет постоять за себя.  
Включая это ходячее недоразумение, в отряде было шесть стажеров.  
Шесть стажеров!  
Безумие какое-то, ведь присутствие зеленых мальчишек значительно ослабляло всю их группу. Наименьшее беспокойство из этого молодняка вызывали державшиеся вместе Энрико Гонзалес и Роберт Картрайт. Оба прибыли в Лос-Анджелес не прямиком из учебки, а записались на стажировку, успев проработать чуть больше года на улицах Сан-Франциско – конечно не Город Ангелов, но тоже не курорт. Это о многом говорило Коббу – есть амбиции и смелость, но есть и здравый смысл, а главное, уже имеется какой-то опыт и понимание собственных сил. О да, офицер Гонзалес определенно будет стрелять. Парень вообще выглядел как картинка для рекламы службы в спецназе – волевое красивое лицо, высокий, крепкий, с выправкой прирожденного военного. Его приятель Картрайт не так выделялся – симпатичный парень среднего роста, но Бен слышал краем уха, как старожил патруля Питерс сказал кому-то, что в драке между ребятами из Фриско поставил бы на Роба. Кобб не был уверен в том, что разделяет это мнение, однако что-то натолкнуло старого копа на подобную мысль, так что сержант надеялся на этих двух стажеров, хотя и считал, что в любом случае им не место в подобной операции, особенно если что-то пойдет не так.  
Впрочем, ничего уже не поделаешь.  
Остается держать ухо востро и надеяться на лучшее.

 

Роберту очень повезло – он был на третьем этаже, когда где-то внизу в подвале началась перестрелка. К тому времени они повязали десятка три наркоманов, среди которых определенно были и распространители, однако, по мнению самого Картрайта, им не встретилось ничего, что требовало бы такой масштабной спецоперации. Не нашли они пока и пропавшего богача. Услышав об этой дополнительной детали миссии, многие копы заметно расслабились. Естественно. Вот и причина спешки и размаха. Однако молодой офицер полиции Фриско не разделял их мнения – если в поисках важного гражданского лица тридцать человек вооружают автоматическими винтовками, значит риск задания куда выше, чем риск того, что кто-то случайно подстрелит особо ценную персону.  
Так что выстрелы Роберта не удивили, наоборот, он даже слегка расслабился, потому что ожидание боя порой куда хуже самой потасовки.  
Вряд ли кто-то осудил бы стажера, если бы тот двинул к одному из выходов, но Картрайт этого делать не собирался.  
– Надо их вывести, – обратился он к работавшему с ним сегодня в паре офицеру Фрэнку Питерсу, опытному копу, который в следующем году наконец-то собирался выйти в отставку – по возрасту давно было пора, но окончательно его убедил только перенесенный недавно инфаркт, после которого Фрэнк занимался в основном бумажной работой.  
– Давай вниз, – кивнул Питерс. – Я один их выведу.  
Мимо Картрайта проскочил Гонзалес, и Роберт быстро двинулся следом, правда, в отличие от своего приятеля, перебежками и вдоль стены – несмотря на молодость, безрассудная отвага была ему чужда.  
Похоже, перестрелка шла на двух подвальных этажах здания.  
Они достигли нулевого, когда навстречу им выскочил ошалевший мужик с пистолетом. Оружие он поднять не успел – Роберт двинул ему в лицо прикладом.  
– Я разберусь, – бросил он Энрико.  
Картрайт быстро приковал свой бессознательный улов к перилам лестницы, предварительно избавив того от пары пистолетов и весьма впечатляющего ножа. Возможно, Питерс сможет прихватить этого типа по пути, а может, они это сами сделают, когда всё закончится.  
Вниз осторожно спускались четверо спецназовцев Бенджамина Кобба. Сам сержант, как полагал Картрайт, сейчас находился в самом центре событий.  
Роберт пристроился за более опытными офицерами.  
Сложно было сказать, на кого они напоролись – одну из местных банд или каких-то радикалов, нередко эти две категории сливались в единую проблему.  
Боковым зрением Картрайт увидел двоих вооруженных ребят, а в следующее мгновение рядом с ним просвистела пуля. Быстро отступив за угол, он выстрелил в ответ.

 

Сержант Кобб удовлетворенно осмотрелся вокруг.  
Они накрыли подпольную лабораторию и нехилый оружейный склад.  
Со стороны противника трое погибших, ещё пятеро ранены, остальные надежно стреножены. Рядом с ним офицер Картрайт как раз защелкивал наручники на очередном «клиенте», попытавшемся напоследок испортить жизнь Бенджамину с помощью такой экзотики как мачете. К счастью стажер из Фриско сбил мужика с ног и сейчас, заломив тому руки, ответственно скороговоркой зачитывал права, сидя на мычащем преступнике.  
Кобб собирался отметить в рапорте нескольких офицеров, и, пожалуй, нужно будет упомянуть обоих гостей из Сан-Франциско – Гонзалеса, очень вовремя объявившегося почти сразу после начала стрельбы, и Картрайта, несколько удивившего сержанта несоответствующей возрасту взвешенностью действий – всё его поведение в перестрелке было построено на балансе между самосохранением и выполнением задания, обычно такое приходило с немалым опытом.  
– Давай на ноги, – молодой коп проворно поднялся, потянув за собой задержанного.  
Но оставалась проблемка – они так и не нашли Бредли Титча. Где же мог быть этот говнюк?  
– Ли и Берковиц, со мной, – приказал сержант. – Картрайт, Гонзалес, Андерсон, ещё раз осмотритесь на втором этаже, там много мест, где можно схорониться.  
– Родвелл, – произнес Кобб в передатчик. – Сейчас мы выведем наших несговорчивых друзей, разместим их, а после ещё раз обыщем здание. Возможно, мы что-то упустили.  
– Принято, – в голосе лейтенанта слышалось раздражение. – Но вы же понимаете, что…  
Передатчик странно захрипел, словно Пол Родвелл чем-то поперхнулся.  
– Родвелл, вы меня слышите? Родвелл? – переговорное устройство молчало.  
– Андерсон, – позвал Кобб.  
– Слушаю, – раздался голос одного из самых опытных бойцов его отряда.  
– Вы уже на втором?  
– Никак нет.  
– Я потерял контакт с Родвеллом, он с Питерсом и Хоббсом должен был быть у центрального входа, проверь с ребятами.  
– Принято.  
– Берковиц, – окликнул Кобб, отключившись с линии.  
– С ним техники на связи, – вмешался, подходя, Ли, но Бен его не слушал. Он смотрел на Стенли Берковица, как неуловимо меняется его лицо.  
– Нужно вызывать подкрепление, – озвучил его мысли Стен. – На минус втором уровне техники нашли проход ниже в технический подвал, там есть туннель в старую подземку. Они прошли метров сто и наткнулись на работающего «привратника». Начали отход.  
– Родвелл? – снова позвал Кобб в передатчик.  
Молчание.  
– Отлично, просто замечательно, – пробормотал Бенждамин, переключаясь на общий канал.  
– Всем офицерам, всем офицерам, приказываю прекратить поиски пропавшего и незамедлительно покинуть здание. Повторяю, приказываю незамедлительно покинуть здание, – подумав, он добавил. – По возможности передвигаться группами.  
– Выдвигаемся, – Кобб махнул рукой своим людям.  
В этот момент свет в помещении погас.

 

Когда погас свет, Андерсон шел по кровавому следу, как они полагали, оставленному лейтенантом Родвеллом.  
– Да чтоб тебя, – выругался Энрико, но невозмутимый ветеран только включил фонарик на винтовке.  
– Отходим к выходу, – сухо указал Андерсон.  
Картрайт испытал несказанное облегчение от того, что спецназовец решил не геройствовать. Он всегда доверял своим предчувствиям, и сейчас у него было наипаршивейшее, кроме того, молодой коп не мог отделаться от ощущения, что здесь в темноте с ними был кто-то ещё.  
Выход из чертового здания находился в каких-то тридцати ярдах, массивные двери оставили приоткрытыми, и они пропускали слабеющий свет – город погружался в быстротечные южные сумерки.  
Внезапно руки, множество рук, схватили его, а рядом сдавленно закричал Гонзалес:  
– Нога!!!  
Картрайт понял, что у него вырвали винтовку. Он резко развернулся, выхватывая один из пистолетов, изъятых им у задержанного боевика, и выстрелил в ближайшее горячее тело.  
Крик.  
Ещё один выстрел.  
Его отпустили.  
– Роб! – орал Энрико.  
В неверном сумеречном свете Картрайт видел силуэты.  
Множество силуэтов.  
Небольшая толпа.  
Почему Андерсон не стреляет, черт бы его побрал?  
Глаза, привыкшие к темноте, быстро предоставили ответ на этот вопрос – спецназовец тяжело дышал, из его живота на добрый фут торчал толстый заостренный металлический прут, которым кто-то проткнул его сзади.  
– Суки, – рычание Гонзалеса, сумевшего скинуть с себя двоих нападавших, вывело Роберта из ступора.  
Он видел достаточно, чтобы всадить по пуле обоим придуркам, кто бы они ни были.  
Энрико стремительно оказался рядом с приятелем.  
– Мы не пройдем к двери, – выдохнул он, в голосе сквозила боль.  
– Вижу, – бросил Картрайт, отступая к лестнице и поддерживая опирающегося на него теперь Энрико. От выхода их отделяло по меньшей мере человек тридцать. – Наверх?  
– Да, там есть окна, твою же мать…  
– Какого хрена!!!  
Крик донесся с другого конца большого помещения. Вероятно, на этаж спускались группы, остававшиеся в здании. Вспыхнули факелы, а вместе с ними один из спецназовцев, второй попытался открыть огонь, но удачно брошенный нож угодил ему в плечо.  
Всё это Картрайт разглядел мельком. Он продвигался к лестнице, отбиваясь и отстреливаясь от тех, кто пытался его схватить, что было нелегко, учитывая висевшего на нем здоровяка Гонзалеса.  
Очередная пуля угодила в лоб молодого мужчины.  
Обычного парня.  
С ума они все посходили что ли?!  
– Ты бежать сможешь, как окажемся на этаже? – прошипел он Энрико. – Там есть несколько смежных помещений, возможно, получится оторваться или спрятаться.  
Толпа молчаливо ползла за ними наверх.  
Где-то стреляли.  
Много.  
Не в одном месте.  
– Роб, приготовься, у меня есть дымовая хлопушка. Если повезет, отвлечет их немного, – Энрико уже достиг коридора первого этажа. Картрайт кивнул.  
– Давай.  
Полицейские сорвались с места, как только на лестничный пролет полетела дымовая шашка.  
Серая толпа, которой, похоже, уже терять было нечего, кашляя и не разбирая дороги, двинулась за ними.  
Роберт не помнил, чтобы когда-то бегал так быстро. В этой части здания естественного освещения пока было достаточно, и он отчетливо видел, что не так с ногами Гонзалеса – кто-то глубоко резанул его правую по сухожилию, левую просто пересекала рана на голени. Картрайт вообще не понимал, как парень бежал. Нападавшие явно пытались обездвижить Гонзалеса, но не удалось. Увы, самую малость.  
Стажеры буквально влетели в одну из дверей, примеченных ими ещё во время обыска. Припав к полу, они ползком двинулись вглубь помещения к смежной двери – изначально запутанное здание какого-то старого завода с течением времени и стараниями местных обитателей превратилось в настоящий лабиринт. Их настигал топот ног, где-то близко послышались выстрелы. В полу справа зияла большая дыра рядом с ворохом картонных коробок.  
Картрайт ощутимо толкнул напарника в бок, указывая на отверстие, одними губами он произнес:  
– Единственный шанс.  
Гонзалес его понял и молниеносно рухнул в провал, Роб последовал за ним, прихватывая с собой коробки и надеясь, что их хитрость обнаружат не сразу.  
Приземлился он на что-то мягкое, и это что-то вскрикнуло. Недолго думая, Картрайт зажал человеку рот.  
Над ними прогрохотали ботинки, множество ботинок.  
Это были самые страшные несколько минут, что ему до сих пор приходилось переживать, но наконец всё стихло. Таинственный пленник Картрайта всё это время просидел, даже не пытаясь избавиться от руки полицейского.  
Слабая вспышка фонарика почти ослепила стажера.  
Он осмотрелся.  
Напротив, привалившись к стене, тяжело дышал Гонзалес, в углу зажался Том Брайтмор, тоже стажер, кажется, из Филадельфии. С пистолетом наготове стоял офицер Питерс, его левая рука как-то странно висела вдоль тела, а в объятиях Картрайта обмяк ни кто иной, как знаменитый Бредли Титч собственной персоной. Ну и несло же от него.  
– Ты будешь вести себя тихо, если я уберу руку? – осведомился Роберт, в ответ Титч с горячностью закивал.  
– Какого черта здесь происходит? – выдохнул Гонзалес.  
– Крововерцы, – выплюнул Питерс.  
– Это же городские легенды, – Брайтмора потрясывало.  
– Если бы, – со злостью произнес старший офицер.  
– Говорили, что они тут обретаются, но у них вроде какой-то уговор с местными был, так мне сказали, – Титч хоть и вонял хуже помойки, под кайфом уже явно не был. – Позавчера они увели несколько человек, боевики им позволили. Я тогда сюда спрятался. Со мной ещё ребята были, они днем пошли проверить… так и не вернулись. Я решил пересидеть, слышал, что эти психи вроде только по каким-то определенным дням выходят.  
– Идиот, – проворчал Фрэнк. – У них кровавая неделя, так что нам здесь торчать без еды и воды по меньшей мере дня четыре. Только нам не высидеть, они будут искать и рано или поздно найдут.  
– Пробиться не выйдет? – с надеждой в голосе спросил Энрико.  
– Они отобрали винтовки сразу, готовились, – ответил Питерс. – У меня обойма и запасная, у Роба в лучшем случае полный магазин в этой бандитской снобской пушке, у тебя с Брайтмором ничего. Их много. Наверное, одно из их зданий. Не знаю, как вы, а я себе одну пулю приберегу.  
– Мы можем выйти, – твердо сказал до того молчавший Картрайт. – Если доберемся до южной стены здания, там есть что-то вроде котельной с небольшим окном, но даже Рико пролезет. Если я правильно понимаю, где мы, до этой комнатушки ярдов двадцать, рукой подать.  
– Ты так уверен? – скептически посмотрел на него Фрэнк.  
– Я хорошо ориентируюсь, – пожал плечами Роберт. – И лучшего варианта у нас нет.  
– Если ты выведешь меня отсюда, мой отец отвалит тебе столько денег, что… – горячо начал Титч, но резко осекся, когда дуло пистолета стажера оказалось у него перед носом.  
– Заткнись, – зло прорычал полицейский. – Всем сейчас класть на твои деньги. Пойдешь с нами и будешь вести себя тихо. В данной ситуации твоя жизнь – самый дешевый товар. Усек?  
Бредли молча кивнул.  
– Отлично. Вы с Брайтмором помогаете Гонзалесу, я иду первым, Питерс, вы прикрываете.  
Никто не стал спорить.  
Это было страшно – выйти из комнаты. Хорошее убежище. Всё в Картрайте хотело остаться, хотя разумом он прекрасно понимал, что очень скоро их здесь обнаружат. А может их найдут свои? Может, придет подкрепление? Но велики ли шансы, если все группы спецназа на выезде?  
Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, Роберт нырнул в темноту коридора. Он двигался вдоль стены на ощупь, остальные держались рядом. Расстояние было смешным, но время как-то растянулось, и Картрайт слишком о многом успел подумать, например, о том, что у него не «полная обойма в лучшем случае», а от силы два-три патрона в магазине.  
Наконец, они достигли котельной. В дальнем конце комнаты призывно светилось небольшое окно. Нужно было действовать быстро – дверь давно исчезла с петель.  
Картрайт, понимая, что он – негласный командующий этой операции, внимательно оглядел свой отряд. Питерс был ранен, но он – лучшая кандидатура.  
– Вы – первый, – обратился к старшему офицеру Роберт. – Брайтмор, подсади его.  
Можно было бы отправить филадельфийца, но Картрайт в нем сомневался.  
Титч хотел что-то сказать, но, столкнувшись со взглядом копа, промолчал.  
К счастью окно легко открылось, и Фрэнк резво сумел выбраться наружу.  
– Вроде всё чисто, – тихо сказал он. – Давайте быстрее.  
– Брайтмор, пошел, – скомандовал Роберт.  
Брайтмор быстро подтянулся.  
Отлично, при Питерсе он не даст дёру.  
– Помоги, – резко бросил он Титчу. Вместе им удалось поднять заметно побледневшего Гонзалеса. Картрайт боялся, что тот с минуты на минуту потеряет сознание от шока и кровотечения.  
– Черт, – руки резко хватанули Бредли сзади. Снаружи раздались крики.  
– Быстрее давайте! – это был Питерс.  
Картрайт вцепился в рукав куртки богатея, рванул его, что было сил на себя, параллельно стреляя в голову одному из нападавших.  
Бредли кубарем отлетел к стенке под окном.  
– Быстро лезь! – взревел Роберт. Повторять не пришлось, Титч чуть ли не влетел в окно, оставалось надеяться, что с той стороны его ждут полицейские, а не неведомый враг.  
Выстрелы остановили ещё двоих.  
При третьем нажатии пистолет только щелкнул.  
Этот момент должен был рано или поздно наступить.  
Кто-то повалил его на пол. Отбиваясь, Картрайт заметил бледное лицо Питерса, показавшееся в окне.  
– Уходите! Уводи их отсюда, скорее! – взревел молодой коп.  
В толпе, преследовавшей их, смешались люди разных возрастов, были и женщины. Сейчас в свалке Роберт видел только молодых и сильных мужчин, что значительно снижало его шансы. Наверное, стоило признаться себе, что ему конец, но это противоречило натуре Картрайта, он по-прежнему надеялся и собирался бороться. Одно коп знал наверняка – дешево свою жизнь он не отдаст.  
Картрайт впился зубами кому-то в шею, по подбородку потекла кровь. Противник закричал, удалось освободить руку.  
Его били, он бил в ответ.  
Катался, пытаясь освободиться.  
Пригодился и пустой пистолет – Роберт огрел тяжелой хромированной рукояткой лысого здоровяка, и тот больше не шевелился.  
Наконец-то Картрайт сумел дотянуться до пояса на ноге, где крепилась небольшая аптечка, туда же он засунул нож, отобранный у боевика.  
Быстро выхватив оружие, он широко махнул ножом. Как бы ему сейчас ни хотелось убить кого-то из этих тварей, Роберт не мог рисковать своим шансом, не мог терять время, вытаскивая лезвие из плоти.  
От него отскочили с воем.  
Картрайт откатился назад и сумел встать.  
Пол был залит кровью, несколько тел неподвижно лежали в самых странных позах, ещё один человек корчился на полу, зажимая горло, а множество глаз смотрели на Роберта с нескрываемой ненависть и странным голодом.  
Всё это он увидел в какое-то мгновение, а в следующее уже лез в окно.  
Внезапно, его левую ногу обожгла боль, и Картрайт понял, что не может сдвинуть её с места.  
– Боже правый, – выдохнул молодой коп, падая обратно в комнату. Голень пронзал толстый и острый прут, каким-то чудом не задевший кость.  
Его снова схватили.  
Картрайт взмахнул ножом.  
Ещё и ещё.  
В его бок словно врезался грузовик, сознание услужливо подсказало, что он получил по ребрам металлической трубой. Роберт закашлялся и согнулся, при этом не забывая припечатать ножом ногу ближайшего нападавшего.  
Детина с трубой ухмылялся.  
Картрайт даже знал, о чем тот думал – о следующем ударе, который проломит копу череп.  
– Не убивайте этого, – произнес где-то далеко властный голос.  
Что-то обрушилось на руку Картрайта, ломая кость. Окровавленное лезвие звякнуло о пол.  
Финиш.  
Кровоточащие разбитые губы разошлись в улыбке.  
– Да, великие и могучие, не можете справиться с одним безоружным мусором, – Картрайт постарался вложить в эти слова всю издевку, на которую был способен. В детстве он слышал страшные истории о крововерцах, да и как там говорил Питерс? «Я себе пулю оставлю». Выходит, живым к этим ребятам лучше не попадать. На спасение надежды больше не оставалось, и относительно легкая смерть представлялась заманчивой перспективой.  
Конечно, ему будет больно, когда они начнут забивать его трубой, но есть вероятность, что один из первых ударов обрушится на голову.  
Придурки окружили копа и теперь просто таращились на него.  
Так не годилось.  
Картрайт собрался с силами и выпрямился сидя на коленях, а губы его растянулись в самой паскудной и самодовольной ухмылке, которую он только мог изобразить.  
– Что ссыкуны, боимся большого и страшного волка?  
Роберт бы засмеялся для убедительности, но боялся, что не выйдет, и он позорно закашляется.  
Они медленно обступили его, и коп не упустил возможность от души харкнуть кровью на ботинки здоровяка с трубой. У того явно руки чесались. В глазах противника вспыхнула ярость.  
– Ну, давай, – осклабился Картрайт.  
Увы, в следующий миг в его лицо врезалась не стальная труба, а подошва тяжелого армейского ботинка.  
Роберт отключился.

 

– Сэр, там ещё кто-то! – закричал Берковиц, указывая на приближающуюся группу людей. – Это Питерс… Гонзалес, вроде Брайтмор и… Титч? Бредли Титч!  
Кобб чертовски устал, но его лицо осветилось радостью – сразу четверо!  
Итого девятнадцать человек, включая его самого и Титча.  
Это те, кому удалось вырваться из чертового ада и добраться до второго транспорта, припаркованного в паре кварталов от притона. Одну группу преследовали до самой машины, но к счастью на крыше имелся пулемет. Какими бы безумными ни были крововерцы, речь шла всё же о фанатиках, а не о полоумных мутантах, так что нехотя преследователи были вынуждены признать, что кому-то удалось от них уйти… тем более, что ублюдкам и так сегодня повезло – двенадцать полицейских, включая лейтенанта Родвелла, бронированный транспорт, которого Кобб не досчитался, выбравшись из заброшенного здания, все задержанные – бандиты и торчки, то есть без малого пятьдесят человек.  
Сброд.  
Но даже этот сброд не заслуживал такой участи.  
Подкрепление должно было прибыть через полчаса – немыслимо, если подумать, но с другой стороны, к ним направили ресурсы, которых по идее вообще не существовало.  
– Сэр, – подошел запыхавшийся Питерс. – Гонзалес сильно ранен, ему срочно нужна помощь, потерял много крови.  
– С вами был кто-то ещё?  
– Только Картрайт, без него мы бы не выбрались…  
– Мы должны вернуться за Робом… он жив… сержант, – попытался вмешаться в разговор Гонзалес.  
– Подкрепление в пути, рядовой, – ответил Кобб. Он встретился взглядом с Фрэнком Питерсом. Гонзалесу сейчас ни к чему волноваться, но они то знали правду – шансов было очень мало.

 

Холодно.  
Было нестерпимо холодно.  
Но при этом он горел, что-то жгло его.  
Где-то Роберт читал, что в Аду царит страшный мороз, а пламя лишь жжет, но не греет.  
И там абсолютная чернота.  
Вокруг было темно.  
Картрайт попытался припомнить, сделал ли он что-то такое, чтобы попасть в Ад.  
Думать выходило плохо, его голову словно резали на части.  
Из пересохшего горла вырвался хрип, и полицейский закашлялся.  
С трудом разлепив глаза, Роберт убедился в том, что он находился вовсе не в Аду, или, по крайней мере, не в том самом Аду, хотя почему-то имелось у него предчувствие, что тут ничуть не лучше.  
Он лежал на каменном полу достаточно большой… темницы? И здесь действительно было холодно.  
Откуда такой мороз в Лос-Анджелесе даже зимой?  
На стенах горели факелы, но тепла от них он не чувствовал, ни дать ни взять, гиена огненная.  
Картрайт попытался сесть. Как ни странно, несмотря на чудовищную боль в ребрах, ему это удалось.  
Шею полицейского опоясывал тяжелый металлический ошейник, цепь крепилась к кольцу в полу, руки и ноги сковывали кандалы. Ботинок он лишился, левый носок был плотно-мокрым. Форменная куртка исчезла, как и жилет, и Картрайт замерзал в футболке. Болело у него всё, но левая нога просто билась в истерике, горела, дергалась и сводила его с ума.  
Смотреть на нее не хотелось, потому что, садясь, он кое-что почувствовал.  
Наконец Роберт приказал себе это сделать – если не смотреть, лучше не станет.  
Из его ноги по-прежнему торчал металлический прут, вся штанина была в крови.  
Картрайт даже засмеялся.  
И что прикажете с этим делать?  
Из-за этого дерьма Роберт даже не мог устроить ногу поудобнее.  
Вытащить прут он тоже, скорее всего, не сможет – в лучшем случае, потеряет сознание в процессе, в худшем – истечет кровью.  
Или это лучший?  
На секунду мелькнуло чувство вины перед Келли и маленьким Чарли, которые ждали его во Фриско.  
Следовало бороться ради них, но имела ли смысл борьба?  
Или лучшим выходом было просто истечь кровью?  
Черт, его бесило это дерьмо в ноге!  
Ладно, шансы снова увидеть Келли не велики, так что её не нужно учитывать.  
Что он имел?  
Если он истечет кровью, то просто уснет.  
Если он не истечет кровью, и представится какой-то шанс… а вдруг… то без этого стального полена в ноге ему будет значительно удобнее.  
Шальным и ненавидящим взглядом молодой коп уставился на занимавшую его мысли железяку. Задняя часть выглядела значительно длиннее, наконечник спереди отсутствовал. Тащить нужно назад и перехватиться поближе к ране, так больше шансов вытянуть прут ровно, не причинив дополнительно вреда.  
Жаль, что эти угребки забрали аптечку.  
Картрайт был правшой, поэтому тот факт, что правую руку ему сломали – и она болела как сволочь, но всё же не выдерживала никакой конкуренции с ногой – задачу не облегчал.  
Коп постарался устроиться поудобнее, зажал в зубах бандану, извлеченную из кармана брюк, и аккуратно потянул на пробу.  
Перед глазами заплясало, боль пронзила всё тело.  
Нет, в жопу, лучше лечь и сдохнуть, он в жизни этого не сделает.  
А потом пришла злость…  
Ярость…  
Бешенство…  
Причем, не направленное на кого-то конкретно, оно было самодостаточно и всеобъемлюще.  
Картрайт поплотнее сжал зубы, сделал несколько вдохов и резко потянул за прут.  
Было больно, но ещё хуже оказалось тошнотворное ощущение чужеродного предмета, скользящего в его развороченной плоти.  
В глазах потемнело, коп чувствовал, что находится на грани обморока.  
Роберт перестал тянуть, быстро выплюнул ткань изо рта, и его вывернуло.  
Очаровательно.  
Несколько мгновений полицейский задумчиво созерцал содержимое своего желудка.  
– К черту, – неожиданно твердо произнес Картрайт, ни к кому не обращаясь, снова схватился за металл и вытянул его одним быстрым и резким рывком.  
Боли было столько, что его сердцу полагалось остановиться, но оно этого не сделало, продолжало гнать кровь, и полицейский чувствовал, как она вытекает из его тела. Наверное, следовало оказать себе первую помощь, но все знания словно улетучились из головы, поэтому он просто туго обвязал рану банданой.  
Перед тем как провалиться в тяжелое забытье, Картрайт в очередной раз успел подумать о том, как же ему холодно.

 

Бенджамин Кобб нетерпеливо мерил шагами кабинет капитана Стентона, душа которого тоже изначально не лежала ко всей этой «операции».  
Несмотря на то, что Гарри Стентон неподвижно восседал за столом, от спокойствия он был столь же бесконечно далек, как и вообразивший себя живым маятником сержант.  
Спасательная миссия не нашла в здании живых, а проход, обнаруженный техниками ранее, оказался завален.  
Крововерцы собрали богатый урожай и замели следы – всё равно притон выйдет из игры на долгие годы.  
И как прикажете искать пропавших?  
Это же иголка в стоге сена.  
Оставалось надеяться только на удачу. Местность прочесывали с воздуха, но пока всё без толку. Приходилось признать, что более полусотни человек просто растворились на злых улицах старого города.  
Лучше бы растворились.  
Даже в городе Ангелов крововерцев многие считали только страшной сказкой, пережитком темных времен, для большей части территории Соединенных Штатов это действительно было так, но остались ещё места, где древние культы не канули в Лету, и Кобб доподлинно знал, что Лос-Анджелес из их числа. Он своими глазами видел тела жертв культа или то, что от них осталось.  
И это было по-настоящему страшно даже для него.  
Каково же сейчас тем, кого увели?  
Каково его ребятам?

 

– Снимите кандалы с ног.  
Спокойный, уверенный в себе голос.  
Что-то поползло по его ногам, и Картрайт забарахтался, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя неведомую дрянь.  
Его легонько ударили по щеке.  
– Просыпайся, спящая красавица, – как-то даже ласково пропел его странный собеседник. Мокрая ткань прошлась по лицу. – А ты действительно красавец.  
Слишком приземленное замечание для монстров.  
Эта мысль окончательно привела копа в чувство, хотя видеть своих тюремщиков ему не хотелось, однако это не вариант. Если уж влип, надо бороться до конца.  
Глаза не сразу привыкли к свету – похоже, кто-то принес в комнату лампу.  
Рядом с Робертом сидел мужчина лет сорока и осторожно вытирал кровь с лица стажера. Неприятный тип. Вроде обычное лицо, ничем не примечательное, такого не узнаешь в толпе, но есть что-то неуловимо отталкивающее. Высокий лоб, вьющиеся каштановые волосы до плеч, тонкие губы, сейчас растянутые в улыбке.  
Коп захрипел.  
– Что-то хочешь сказать? – с интересом спросил мужчина.  
Роберт откашлялся.  
– Говорю, ты мог бы найти и посимпатичнее, я с радостью уступлю место более достойному.  
С секунду гость непонимающе смотрел на пленника, а потом искренне рассмеялся.  
– Ты – сокровище, ты это знаешь? – наконец доверительно поинтересовался он, изучая лицо полицейского с каким-то почти вожделением. Картрайту инстинктивно захотелось сжаться, но он не собирался доставлять этим угребкам такое удовольствие.  
Металл чиркнул по каменному полу. Это один из тюремщиков подобрал вытащенный прут. Запоздало Роберт обругал себя за то, что не додумался использовать его как оружие.  
Словно прочитав его мысли, гость понимающе улыбнулся.  
– Мы пришли бы раньше, но не были уверены, что ты действительно потерял сознание. Они мне ничего не скажут, но сам я прекрасно понимаю свой промах – оставил тебе копьё. Видишь ли, полицейский, изначально, я не планировал вытаскивать из тебя эту железку, но сейчас понимаю, что ты сделал лучше для нас обоих. Ты прекрасен.  
– Если я тебе так нравлюсь, может, отпустишь? – нагло улыбнулся Картрайт. Он не рассчитывал на освобождение, но, похоже, решения здесь принимал этот психопат, однозначно фанатик, преданный некоей великой идее. Был шанс, что таким приземленным поведением он сможет вывести тюремщика из себя.  
– Нет, милый мой, я тебя уже не отпущу, – незнакомец кивнул двоим охранникам. – Подержите-ка его.  
Роберта крепко ухватили со спины, а его собеседник разорвал штанину на раненной ноге и снял повязку.  
– Отлично сработал, – похвалил он Картрайта, а затем быстро извлек из кармана бутылку с виски и открутил крышку.  
Роберту не удалось сдержаться, когда жидкость полилась на его развороченную ногу, он заорал настолько громко, насколько хватало сил. Виски проникал в рану, и Картрайту казалось, что его плоть до костей разъедает кислота. Он пытался вырваться, но держали фанатики на славу.  
– Сука, ублюдок чертов! – орал молодой коп. Наконец бутылка опустела. Рука погладила его по голове.  
– Ну всё, всё, просто мне не нужно, чтобы ты слишком рано умер от заражения крови.  
– Бутылка виски меня не спасет, – заплетающимся языком проговорил Картрайт. – Мне нужно в больницу.  
– Знаю, полицейский, знаю, – улыбнулся мучитель. – Оставьте нас ненадолго.  
Через мгновение Роберт услышал, как за охранниками закрылась дверь.  
– Не боишься оставаться со мной один, босс? – попытался подмигнуть Картрайт.  
Его собеседник только рассмеялся.  
– Не обижайся, полицейский, но ты на цепи, у тебя скованы руки, а я не безоружен. Я почти в отцы тебе гожусь, думаешь, я мало драк пережил на своём веку? При желании я могу убить тебя голыми руками, но сейчас я хочу поговорить, – с этими словами он присел на корточки недалеко от Картрайта.  
– Как тебя зовут? – спросил тюремщик.  
– Теперь хочешь познакомиться? – съязвил Роберт. На операции по захвату рядовые оперативники не брали даже удостоверение, не говоря уже о каких-то других документах, только жетон на шее, но свой Роберт успел засунуть в карман Гонзалесу, прежде чем тот выбрался через окно. Так на всякий случай, чтобы его могли передать Келли, а главное, чтобы его семье ничто не угрожало.  
– Не скажешь? – из-под маски спокойного дружелюбия на мгновение проступила хищная морда чудовища, которое вдруг обнаружило, что маленький кролик, припасенный на обед, успел нагадить ему в домашние тапочки.  
Роберт обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
– Хорошо, полицейский, – тюремщик взял себя в руки. – Меня можешь звать пастор Грегори.  
– Обычно, мы не даем никаких объяснений нашим гостям, но ты – особый случай, – доверительно начал Грегори. – Только не думай, что это потому, что ты заслужил какое-то уважение. Хотя отчасти, это так. Я не мог отвести от тебя глаз там в котельной. Никогда не видел, чтобы так дрались, так боролись. Даже не знаю, как сказать. Тебя словно вообще невозможно было сломить – ловкость, сила, стойкость. Видишь ли, в отличие от большинства людей сейчас, мы чтим своих богов. Да-да, я вижу по твоему лицу, что тебе, как и большинству глупцов, это совсем не интересно. Но если тебе не интересна истина, это не значит, что истине не интересен ты. Ты, полицейский, избран для Колыбели Бога – нашего величайшего подношения Властелину всего, это главное блюдо его пира и это обещание нового мира нам…  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, как глупо ты звучишь? – Роберт не сомневался, что такие слова сработают.  
Пастор резко встал и выпрямился, в его руке сверкнуло лезвие, и Картрайт закрыл глаза. Парня дернуло в сторону, движение отозвалось болью во всем теле, но металл не вошел в его плоть, вместо этого он услышал звук разрываемой ткани. Молодой коп удивленно уставился на тюремщика, умело наполовину срезавшего, наполовину сорвавшего с него футболку.  
– Полегчало? – Роберт похабно ухмыльнулся. – Или захотелось на меня посмотреть?  
В ответ Грегори наотмашь ударил его по лицу и спокойно встал рядом.  
– Ты думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты пытаешься вывести меня из себя? Так что ли? – пастор улыбнулся. – Может сейчас это и звучит для тебя глупо, но поверь мне, полицейский, скоро ты начнешь относиться к моим словам серьёзно. Колыбель Бога – очень редкое священнодействие, и ещё реже его удается провести правильно. Наш дар для богов, а как ты понимаешь, это ты, даже в начале ритуала должен находиться на зыбкой грани между жизнью и смертью, на этой же грани избранному надлежит оставаться долгие часы. Мало кто на это способен, но, когда я увидел твою волю к жизни, твоё упорство… Ты будешь прекрасен, полицейский. Ты даже не представляешь, какой божественной станет твоя красота в страдании, боли и страхе перерождения.  
Грегори всё больше распалялся, почти впадая в религиозный экстаз.  
– По-прежнему звучу глупо?  
– Нет, звучишь жутко, как полнейший психопат, – процедил Картрайт, с неудовлетворением наблюдая за тем, как пастор заходит куда-то ему за спину, прекрасно зная, что пленнику слишком больно, чтобы оборачиваться без надобности.  
Руки тюремщика опустились копу на плечи, а потом любовно и по собственнически огладили кожу спины. Роберт ощутил жаркое дыхание.  
– Ммм, ты даже пахнешь хорошо, – довольно прошептал Грегори.  
– Не слишком, – весьма честно поправил его полицейский.  
– Нет-нет, то, что нужно, не хватает лишь немного страха, но он появится, в тебе пока слишком много сил…  
– Ты издеваешься что ли! – Картрайт дернулся, отпихивая от себя тюремщика, но тот крепко ухватил его за предплечье.  
– Нет, я бы не посмел, мальчик мой, – этот горячий шепот выводил пленника из себя, он готов был поспорить, что у психа сейчас нехилый стояк. – Ты не готов ещё, придется подержать тебя здесь некоторое время. Считай, нам всем повезло, что ты ранен. Уверен, что богам не терпится поскорее заполучить тебя. Хочешь знать, что будет дальше?  
– Не особо, – выдохнул Роберт.  
– Но я всё-таки расскажу тебе, полицейский, потому что страх, твой страх, очень важен, это как изысканная и дорогая специя блюда богов, – пастор помедлил, прежде чем продолжить. – Я оставлю тебя здесь. Без еды, без воды, без света, без огня, без возможности перевязать рану. И, конечно, ты понимаешь, что она воспалится. И вот когда ты будешь очень близок, когда сможешь увидеть мир теней, я приду за тобой и отведу в место Силы. Там твоё красивое тело, – рука пастора хозяйски переползла на грудь пленника, – вплетут в Колыбель, почти ломая твои кости, разрывая сухожилия и выворачивая суставы. Мы поведем тебя ещё дальше, чтобы ты смог живым вступить в мир за пределами, мир, что по другую сторону, боль станет твоим проводником. Нам тоже будет больно, только так мы сможем следовать за тобой. Твоя кровь пропитает Колыбель. Мы оденем тебя в мантию мертвых, увенчаем и украсим золотом мира, позволим богам насладиться твоей песней боли и запахом твоей горящей плоти, и, когда ты будешь так близок к их сиятельному миру, как не может быть близка ни одна живая тварь в этом несовершенном, мы призовем благодать богов в нас, я и другие избранные наполним твоё чрево своим семенем и станем молить о приходе в мир посланца богов – Миссии, что подарит нам царство истинное. Мы вскроем твой живот с этой надеждой, которая пока не оправдалась. Если и в этот раз Всезнающие решат, что ещё не время, мы отсечем твои руки и ноги и будем пировать с богами твоей плотью, чтобы они даровали нам свою благодать за такую славную жертву и за такого прекрасного слугу, отправленного нами в их чертоги. – Пастор словно старался выжечь каждое слово на коже и в душе своего пленника. – Не волнуйся, жизнь слуги и возлюбленного богов там во сто крат прекраснее жизни господина всего мира здесь.  
Рука любовно огладила щеку молодого человека.  
Картрайт на несколько мгновений лишился дара речи.  
Страх, говорите.  
Его охватывал не страх, а абсолютный и безграничный ужас, грозящий унести его разум, и тогда для него точно всё будет кончено.  
Он не мог сдаться.  
Торжественную тишину разорвал громкий смех копа.  
– Как много красивых слов, падре, – окровавленный губы растянулись в улыбке. – А правда в том, что ты просто хочешь запытать меня до полусмерти, потом трахнуть меня, расчленить и сожрать. Как бы ты ни выпендривался, ты просто обычный маньяк с полным списком. Вот скажи мне, откуда берется желание трахнуть то, что собираешься съесть, или съесть то, что трахнул, – это уж как тебе больше нравится. Давай угадаю, ты вырос на ферме, и у тебя была любимая овечка, с которой ты коротал одинокие вечера, а потом вашей семье пришлось её убить и зажарить, и с тех пор…  
Закончить Роберту не удалось, его оборвала звонкая пощечина.  
– Или погоди, – продолжил он скороговоркой. – А может, ты сидел и хныкал, что во рту у тебя с неделю и росинки не было, и тут твой здоровенный вонючий папаша снял штаны и…  
На этот раз Картрайта хорошо мотнуло в сторону – удар правой у пастора Грегори оказался поставлен отлично. Из рассеченной губы снова пошла кровь.  
– Заткни свой грязный рот, – отчеканил тюремщик.  
– А ты рискни меня заткнуть, – осклабился полицейский. – Ты ведь много думал о моём грязном рте, пока смотрел, как я валяюсь тут на полу в отключке, верно? У тебя недотрах, пастор Грегори. Тебе вообще-то можно трахаться без последующего убийства? Или тебе так никто не давал, и ты выдумал все эти ритуалы?  
Молодой коп с удовлетворением отметил, как судорожно сжались пальцы первосвященника, тот явно пытался успокоиться, но выходило не очень. Ещё чуть-чуть и не будет никакого гребанного ритуала. У пастора однозначно имелся пистолет, так почему бы не пустить его в ход.  
– Ты… - стальные пальцы обхватили полицейского за подбородок, заставили посмотреть в лицо тюремщику. Роберт не знал, что надеялся увидеть Грегори, но, очевидно, он этого не увидел, потому что спустя несколько мгновений разочарованно убрал руки и резко вышел из комнаты.  
Может быть, ещё представится шанс?  
Скрипнула дверь темницы – это вернулись охранники. Бесцеремонно, словно с тряпичной куклы, они стащили с полицейского брюки вместе с нижним бельем, не оставляя и клочка ткани, которую он мог бы использовать, чтобы перевязать рану.  
Картрайт не сомневался, что его новый приятель Грегори удобно устроился в каком-нибудь наблюдательном пункте.  
Как там говорил Питерс – эти ребята резвились в течение недели. Сколько они продержат его здесь до своей чертовой церемонии? Будет ли он на что-то способен? Или лучше подождать немного, ослабить их бдительность и сильнее разорвать ногу?  
Кажется, у него будет время это обдумать.  
Слишком много времени.  
Офицер Картрайт устроился на менее поврежденном левом боку и постарался как-то сжаться в комок в холодной и безмолвной темноте этого богом забытого места.

 

Грегори Пирс заметил за собой одну странность.  
Обычно ему нравилось говорить с теми, кто отдаст жизнь ради служения Богу, он словно питался их отчаянием, страхом, надеждой. Все вели себя по-разному, но за эти годы он не мог вспомнить никого, кто вел бы себя как этот молодой полицейский.  
Когда Грегори впервые увидел копа, у него дыхание перехватило – это была достойная жертва, но теперь ему не хотелось заходить в камеру к этому человеку. Полицейскому удалось действительно вывести пастора из себя, даже с учетом того, что Пирс прекрасно понимал, что именно этого парень и добивается.  
Не все колкости достигали цели, но пастора бесил тот факт, что пленник безошибочно угадал его физическое влечение. Грегори редко испытывал подобное, и никогда влечение не было первично, но слова полицейского покоробили его.  
Тем не менее, дело было даже не в словах.  
Ещё во время атаки Пирс обратил внимание на глаза парня, теперь они завораживали его и пугали – глубоко посаженные темно-голубые с каким-то неуловимым стальным отливом. То, что полицейский говорил, было ничем в сравнении с тем, как он смотрел – словно знал что-то недоступное Грегори, словно это не коп попал в ловушку, а сам расставил её для пастора и его людей. Вероятно, всё это лишь игра воображения, но Пирс не хотел снова встречаться с взглядом этих глаз змеи, это было что-то неуловимое и иррациональное.  
Камера ночного видения передавала изображение на монитор, но смотреть было почти не на что.  
Большинство пленников содержалось в общих камерах. Кто-то молился, кто-то сходил с ума, большинство переговаривались, сбивались вместе, наверняка что-то планируя. Одна группа попыталась напасть на его людей, когда им принесли воду – в отличие от жертвы для Колыбели остальных не имело смысла мучить жаждой, так они дольше протянут на церемонии.  
Уже завтра он и его люди планировали начать.  
А вот черед таинственного пленника наступит через три-четыре дня. Возможно, было бы лучше подержать его с месяц в одиночке только на воде, тогда эмоциональное состояние парня более годилось бы для ритуала, да и протянул бы он куда дольше, но в этот раз они увели столько людей, что могли позволить себе устроить нечто грандиозное, и Пирс хотел, чтобы Колыбель Бога стала частью этого действа. Кроме того, его подстегивали и активные поиски полиции.  
Может, молодой коп продержится на церемонии меньше, но он будет готов – пять дней в холодной камере без еды, воды, с его переломами и кровоточащей ногой поставят парня на грань. Если его состояние совсем ухудшится, то можно начать чуть раньше.  
Грегори посмотрел на монитор и вздохнул. Что-то его настораживало. Наверное, всё же придется зайти к копу завтра.  
Почти все эти два дня полицейский пролежал на боку в своей камере. Он лежал спокойно с закрытыми глазами, но не спал, в этом пастор готов был поклясться. Раз в час, а порой в три часа это неподвижной изваяние оживало. Словно дикий зверь, молодой полицейский осторожно растягивал мышцы своего раненного тела. В такие моменты Грегори предпочитал отвернуться, слишком силен был отклик его собственной плоти на это зрелище. Простейшие упражнения, но откуда у приговоренного такая дисциплина? После этого молодой человек обычно сидел какое-то время, обхватив себя руками. Ночью в камере было слишком прохладно для комфортного нахождения, но днем температура поднималась, наверное, именно поэтому на несколько часов полицейский засыпал.  
И как он умудрялся с наверняка мучащей его болью?  
Молодой коп был для пастора загадкой, и это ему не нравилось.

 

Роберт не мог поручиться точно за то, сколько он находился в этой богом забытой дыре, но подозревал, что прошло около трех дней.  
Не два. Больше.  
Может, и все четыре.  
Вероятно, Картрайт был не совсем объективен, но на его взгляд держался неплохо.  
Прежде всего, он пребывал в своем уме и не терял сознания.  
Наверное, в первую очередь стоило сказать спасибо ярости, оставшейся после ухода пастора Грегори.  
Когда Картрайт злился, в нем просыпался тотальный принцип «выкуси, сука». Этот принцип придавал ему сил, сколько он себя помнил, даже в те времена, когда будущий коп таких слов не знал.  
Вот и после ухода тюремщика, молодой полицейский пообещал себе, что ещё создаст всем этим угребкам проблемы, но на это нужны были силы, а главное – светлая голова.  
Ногу Роберт перевязать не мог, с этим приходилось смириться, как и со сломанной рукой и ноющими ребрами, некоторые определенно так же были сломаны.  
Какая-то часть его хотела выть от боли.  
Вместо этого он заставил себя лежать неподвижно – так боль не уходила, но становилась словно фоном.  
Горящим пожирающим фоном.  
Но его плоть терзали не только эти огненные зубы. По всему телу впивались маленькие иголочки холода, отчасти виноват был не самый теплый пол, но, к сожалению, Роберт прекрасно мог отличить от обычного холода болезненный озноб начинающейся лихорадки.  
Силой воли он приказывал себе не трястись, не обращать внимания.  
Ему нужно было что-то, что отвлечет его.  
О чем может подумать приговоренной в полной темноте своей камеры?  
О многом.  
Но о чем он может думать, чтобы не лишиться рассудка?  
Хороший вопрос.  
Как Картрайт ни старался, периодически его разум возвращался к угрозам пастора Грегори.  
Каково это будет?  
Не думать об этом сейчас…  
Иногда ему казалось, что он начинает терять сознание от боли, тогда Роберт пробовал считать, и в голове прояснялось.  
Он много думал о семье. Особенно о Келли и маленьком Чарли.  
Все твердили им, что они слишком молоды для брака, но Картрайт был уверен в своих и её чувствах. Сейчас же, лежа в темноте, он понимал, что не учел один фактор – выбранную им профессию. И что будет с Келли в её двадцать один с трехмесячным малышом на руках, когда его не станет? Нет, конечно, о ней позаботятся её родители, но всё же. Не стоило им заводить ребенка так рано.  
Но чего уж теперь.  
За свою мать Роберт почти не волновался. Она сильная, справится, тем более у нее есть Джон, второй муж, и их общие дети.  
Сильвия, так он звал мать, сколько себя помнил, всегда говорила ему, что он для нее – особенный, но чувствовала ли она что-то такое или просто хотела успокоить сына, когда неожиданно у него появился отчим и младшая сестра, а потом и брат – этого он не мог сказать ни тогда, ни сейчас. Его младшему брату только исполнилось четыре года. Возраст ли тому причиной, но с этим ребёнком Сильвия была совсем другой – Роберт не помнил её такой ласковой. Мать держала его немного на расстоянии.  
Но, наверное, Сильвия чувствовала к нему что-то особенное, ведь долгие пятнадцать лет они были только вдвоем против всего мира.  
Конечно, это преувеличение, его детство не назовешь трудным, но в хорошей школе, куда его устроила мама, у большинства учеников одежда была чуть лучше.  
Зато соображал лучше он.  
Окровавленные губы растянулись в улыбку.  
Ему приходилось.  
Все эти девочки и мальчики жили в хороших кварталах…  
Он жил в неплохом…

_Что-то сместилось…_

_Что-то сместилось…_

Во рту пересохло, очень хотелось пить.  
Есть тоже хотелось. Желудок словно пожирал себя, но при этом Роберт чувствовал дурноту.  
Мозг услужливо напомнил, что Грегори не собирался кормить его, но, кажется, ублюдок не шутил и насчет воды. Вернее, её отсутствия.  
Сложно было сказать наверняка, но учитывая возраст и физическое состояние, Картрайт полагал, что дней семь без воды он мог бы протянуть, будь он здоров, но с этой раной?  
Когда у него начнутся галлюцинации?  
Где-то Картрайт читал, что можно слизывать влагу с камня, но он сомневался, что пол камеры был хотя бы относительно чистым. Последнее, что ему сейчас нужно – это подцепить что-то и получить понос, ведущий к ещё большему обезвоживанию.  
Коп видел только один выход – тратить как можно меньше сил и сохранять спокойствие.  
Его остатки.  
Воспоминаний не хватало.  
Он старался припомнить любимые фильмы, любимые книги, прокручивал в голове любимые песни. Картрайт был страстным меломаном, обожающим старую музыку эпохи до Катастрофы.  
От нечего делать он успел подумать и о Катастрофе.  
Эти угребки, которые схватили его, тогда они и появились, в первые темные столетия.  
Таинственный старый мир.  
Золотые годы.  
Роберт хорошо помнил свою поездку в столицу – Бостон, не только огромный город, но и древний. Любознательный школьник, словно губка впитывающий слова учительницы и не отрывающий взгляда от зданий, построенных по слухам тысячу лет назад.  
Он хотел съездить туда с Келли и Чарли, когда тот подрастет, но теперь ему никогда не увидеть Бостона вновь…  
В такие моменты на глазах норовили появиться слезы, но Роберт не мог себе этого позволить и старался думать о чём-то другом.  
Картрайт вспоминал забавные случаи с работы, бесконечные полицейские байки и беззвучно смеялся в темноте темницы.  
Размышлял о паре расследований, к которым имел отношение, перебирал в голове факты.  
Делать-то ему было почти нечего.  
Делать ничего и не хотелось.  
Но приходилось.  
Время от времени, Роберт заставлял себя подняться и размять мышцы, растянуть их.  
Трижды, несмотря на боль, он засыпал, и по ощущениям ему удавалось проспать несколько часов. Это было хорошо.  
Да, с его поимки прошло не меньше трех суток, нога горела и дергала, у него была лихорадка, он хотел пить, голодал, его тошнило, но Картрайт пребывал в достаточно здравом уме, чтобы, насколько хватало цепи, отползать от избранного им места сна для отправления естественных потребностей, впрочем, на исходе третьих (третьих ли?) суток весьма редкого и скудного.  
По прикидкам Роберта шел четвертый день заточения, когда до его слуха долетели приглушенные крики.  
Страшные крики.  
Началось.  
Хорошо.  
Это хорошо.  
Последние два раза подниматься ему было особенно тяжело.  
Вот и сейчас он начал соскальзывать, но какой-то звук вернул его к действительности.  
Звук открывающейся двери.

 

– Ну как мы сегодня? – почти заботливо поинтересовался Грегори Пирс у своего пленника.  
Он вновь принес с собой лампу, и молодой коп щурился, пока его глаза старались приспособиться к свету.  
– Если хочешь поговорить, может, дашь промочить горло? – хриплый, усталый голос, но слова звучат уверенно и где-то даже нагло, взгляд пока устремлен на стены, а не на посетителя.  
– Неплохо, как я погляжу, – вместо ответа прокомментировал Грегори.  
– Тогда проверь зрение, – огрызнулся парень, и, прилагая усилия, заставил себя сесть.  
Пирс очень пытался не обращать внимания, но у него ничего не вышло – здесь так близко в свете лампы… пленник был очень красив, куда более красив, чем ему изначально показалось.  
Между тем взгляд голубых глаз впился в лицо пастора.  
– Ты же много раз видел смерть, пастор Грегори, и ты не можешь не чувствовать её здесь. Надеюсь, теперь тебе мой запах нравится меньше, потому что я воняю. В темноте это как-то отступало на второй план, но пришел ты со своим фонариком, и мне право неловко. Так о чем я?... Сам понимаешь, мысли путаются. Запах смерти. Смерть часто попахивает именно так. Я начинаю умирать, пастор. Наверное, ты ожидал, что понадобится больше времени, но я тебя разочарую, – коп кивнул на свою ногу, от раны тянулись характерные красноватые полосы. – В больнице эту проблему решили бы быстро, но тут я долго не протяну. Не знаю, кто победит в соревновании – жажда или инфекция.  
Пастор Грегори улыбнулся, быстрым движением он опустился на колени рядом с пленником, поднося нож к его горлу, и зарылся лицом в темные влажные волосы. Вдохнул их запах, ощущая испуг парня, и стремительно переместился за спину копа, опустив нож, но, не убирая, его.  
Пирс знал, что увидит, если посмотрит сейчас на лицо пленника – замешательство, разочарование. Его свободная рука ощупала лоб, легонько скользнула на грудь.  
– Не надо винить себя, полицейский, – нежно начал он. – Я слишком давно этим занимаюсь. Тебе плохо, это верно, но ты не умираешь. По крайней мере, пока. И если я хочу прикоснуться к тебе сейчас, мне, конечно, нужно быть настороже, чтобы ты чего-нибудь не выкинул. Сил у тебя хватит.  
– А ты не подумал о том, что я могу использовать этот нож, чтобы для меня всё закончилось?  
– Конечно, подумал. Я опережаю тебя, полицейский. У меня было несколько секунд форы – ты из тех, кто оставит себе последний патрон, но не предпоследний, и помедлит слегка, прежде чем нажать на курок.  
– И что ты задумал?  
– Пытаюсь понять, как ты себя чувствуешь, только и всего. Ты… черт! – вырвалось у Грегори, когда, вставая, он чуть не наступил в кучу.  
– Какая жалость, – в голосе парня был слышен сдерживаемый злорадный смех. – Моё последнее дерьмецо в жизни, я возлагал на него такие надежды.  
– Тебе это смешно? – удивленно спросил пастор.  
– Меня радует любая возможность нагадить тебе, – невозможно, но коп подмигнул. – Тебя же вот радует любая возможность облапать меня.  
– Мне нужно было выяснить твоё состояние, – Пирсу захотелось откусить себе язык. Почему он оправдывается?!  
– И что? Выяснил?  
Грегори промолчал.  
– А знаешь, что выяснил я? – глаза копа хитро сверкнули. – У тебя на меня стояк, я почувствовал.  
Пастор очень спокойно приблизился к пленнику и ударил его кулаком в лицо.  
Голова парня дернулась назад, он не удержался и упал на пол, болезненно зашипев, левая рука метнулась к больному боку.  
Один голубой глаз открылся и уставился на тюремщика, коп сплюнул кровь.  
– Знаешь, – начал он снова, садясь. – Это у тебя какая-то стандартная защитная реакция. Мы видимся второй раз, и я понимаю, что у тебя всё, абсолютно всё происходит по этому древнему башковитому мужику Фрейду. Тебе бы к мозгоправу, пастор. В том, что тебе нравятся парни, нет ничего плохого. А вот в том, что ты и твои дружки похищаете и убиваете людей, вот где твоя проблема.  
– Моя проблема в том, что ты ещё не готов, полицейский, – отчеканил Грегори. – Но как бы там ни было, через два дня ты станешь Колыбелью Бога.  
– С чего ты решил, что я протяну эти два дня?  
Пастор не ответил, он улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты.

 

Роберт опустошенно лег на холодный пол.  
Он повел себя крайне опрометчиво, но ничего не мог с собой поделать – придурок бесил его до невозможности.  
Умирать копу не хотелось совсем, но особенно на потеху этому психу с его бредовыми идеями.  
Похотливому извращенцу, который не желал признаться в том, что ему просто нравятся мужчины.  
Что в этом такого?  
Картрайт никогда не принадлежал к гомофобам, хотя, вынужден был признать, что просто не понимает, как можно не заводиться на женщин.  
С его точки зрения, такие ребята многое теряли, но, это, в конце концов, был их выбор.  
Внезапно, захотелось оказаться рядом с Келли, прижаться к ней, вдохнуть запах её волос, провести руками по мягкой коже…  
Роберт почти заплакал в этот момент.  
Ещё два дня… ну и как прикажете эти два дня проводить.  
Пока что Картрайт мыслил здраво, но уже ловил себя на том, что начинает соскальзывать куда-то. А что, если в следующий раз он не удержится?  
От размышлений копа отвлекли крики.  
Господи, если эти люди так кричали, то сколько же боли приготовлено ему?  
Картрайт сжался в комок, его знобило, он начал считать, просто считать и…

 

Глаза Роберта широко распахнулись.  
Его снова мутило.  
Криков слышно не было, очевидно мучители притомились.  
Отлично.  
За прошедшее время эта вакханалия его порядком достала.  
Усилием воли Картрайт сдерживал рвоту.  
Он отчаянно боялся.  
Боялся умереть, если его вырвет.  
Боялся, что не остановится.  
Боялся, что исторгнет из себя всё свои несчастные и по ощущениям гниющие органы.  
Боялся, увидеть кровь.  
Чувство времени не совсем покинуло его, поэтому Роберт знал наверняка, что скоро за ним придут.  
В отличие от первых трех дней, эти два были словно в тумане.  
Он всё меньше разминал тело, но молил только об одном – сохранить ясность мышления, а оно путалось. Во сне – Картрайт до сих пор умудрялся именно засыпать – оно подсовывало ему чудовищных фантомов. Неоднократно копу казалось, что его пожирают заживо, но каждый раз, выплывая из цепких лап кошмара, Роберт обнаруживал, что это его нога. Хорошо, что он не видел её – не видел, как распространяется заражение. Правая рука сильно опухла. Поначалу, как ни странно, его почти не беспокоили ребра, но вчера начался кашель, спасибо не теплому полу, и ребра не одобрили. Есть уже почти не хотелось, не так как в первые дни, а вот жажда Роберта мучила, но как-то странно, необычно.  
Неужели такая мелочь способна убить человека?  
Но Картрайт умрет раньше – голод и жажда ослабляли его, предоставляя грязную работу страшной ране на ноге и начинающейся пневмонии.  
Озноб превратился в постоянного спутника, стал почти естественным состоянием.  
Воспоминания калейдоскопом сменяли друг друга. В его усталом сознании мешалось то, что было на самом деле и случилось лишь в его воображении, причудливо переплетаясь с надеждами и мечтами. Истории, которые Роб слышал о других, неожиданно происходили с ним самим, а события его жизни напоминали отрывки какого-то старого фильма.  
Сам того не замечая, порой Картрайт стонал.  
Временами он не мог не думать о ритуале.  
Его охватывал ужас.  
Сперва он пробовал отвлечь себя счетом или упражнениями, но очень скоро обнаружил, что куда лучше с задачей справляется планирование.  
У него было для этого время – поразмышлять и о самом жертвоприношении, и о своих действиях в любой неожиданной ситуации.  
Из того, что говорил этот придурок Грегори, напрашивался вывод о том, что в Колыбели Бога изначально приносили в жертву женщин. И это логично, потому что большая часть больных ублюдков заводится именно на них и их стремится за это наказать, оправдывая свои действия служением богам. Вот только его новый приятель Грегори к прекрасной половине человечества, к счастью для последних, оказался равнодушен, так что в этом спектакле в графе «Жертва» теперь значились исполнители мужского пола, потому что Первосвященник желал угробить любого молодого парня, которого ему никогда не получить.  
Вся эта брехня о рождении новой жизни…единственное, что мог из себя произвести на свет Картрайт – это коричневую вонючую анаконду, тут он никаких иллюзий не строил.  
И этот долбанутый Первосвященник ещё удивляется, что у них редко получается!  
Где-то глубоко поднималась злость и досада – Роберт вообще не должен быть в этой ситуации.  
Сраная логическая ошибка больных фанатиков!  
Он не мог никого породить!  
Черт возьми, в конце концов, женщины куда выносливее и…  
Нет, пусть так.  
Даже хорошо.  
Картрайт был мужчиной, мужем и отцом, и у него всё внутри переворачивалось при мысли, что подобное эти фанатики могут вытворить над кем-то вроде его Келли.  
Если у него будет шанс, он своего не упустит.  
Мысли снова несли Роберта в далекий Бостон.  
Мысли путались.  
Они путались уже какое-то время, но сейчас всё становилось совсем плохо.  
Очень холодно.  
Прежде ему удавалось отодвинуть холод в самый дальний угол сознания, но в этот раз ничего не получалось. Картрайт сжался в комок, игнорируя ребра, и затрясся всем телом.  
Хотелось спать.  
Не так как должно.  
Коп спал в эти дни, но это он всегда приглашал сон, умолял его прийти, сейчас же Роберта словно уносило. Стоило просто закрыть глаза, позволить волне забрать себя.  
И…  
И что?  
Но даже в этом состоянии Картрайт знал ответ.  
И, возможно, всё кончится.  
Это хороший вариант – просто уснуть.  
Кто-то опять закричал, вытягивая полицейского из соблазнительных объятий забытья.  
Сколько их там, людей, обреченных как и он на мучительную смерть?  
Мог ли он как-то им помочь?  
В конце концов, именно это привело Роберта Картрайта в полицию.  
Он не был образцом доброты, терпения, твердых моральных принципов.  
Язвительный, высокомерный, где-то даже скользкий тип.  
Но сколько он себя помнил, его вымораживало нежелание людей помогать ближнему своему, причем, даже если эта помощь ничем им не грозит, а требует лишь немного времени.  
Нет, конечно, люди помогают друг другу, более того, несмотря на достаточно хорошее для своего возраста знание жизни, Картрайт склонен был видеть людей в положительном свете – мы все тянемся к добру, но нас цепко держат два величайших порока – банальные глупость и лень. Вроде бы безобидные, но именно они принесли человечеству больше зла, чем все катастрофы и злодеи.  
Роберт Картрайт видел слишком много равнодушия.  
С чем-то он легко мирился, но ещё в школе пару раз ввязывался в драку, вступаясь за какого-нибудь недоноска, которого третировали несколько лоботрясов. В такие моменты Роберт ненавидел и недоноска, и лоботрясов, но не вмешаться не мог.  
Нет, Картрайт определенно не был добрым, но именно это в итоге оборачивалось благом для тех, кому он уже успел помочь за год службы в полиции Фриско.  
«Служить и защищать» – это для него что-то значило.  
И это что-то сейчас отозвалось на крики в здании и вырвало его из спасительной черноты небытия.  
У него был гребанный долг.  
До конца.  
Картрайт сел и закашлялся.  
На миг ему показалось, что он так и умрет, настолько сильным был этот приступ, но всё-таки наконец отпустило.  
Из глаз медленно, словно нехотя, текли слезы.  
Кажется, он начинает ломаться…  
Совсем-совсем.  
Картрайт не мог сказать, сколько он просидел в отупении, жалея себя.  
Пять минут?  
Полчаса?  
Но отвлек его звук открывающейся двери.  
– Ну, здравствуй, полицейский, как ты сегодня? – раздался ненавистный голос Грегори.  
Был соблазн огрызнуться, но Роберт не стал этого делать. К счастью, его разум остался достаточно светлым для того, чтобы понимать – это возможность.  
Его тюремщик считает, что время пришло.  
Так зачем разубеждать подонка?  
Вспыхнул фонарик, освещая лицо пленника.  
Картрайт приложил все силы, чтобы не отвести глаза, лишь чуть зажмурился. Он очень надеялся на то, что его лицо выглядит безразличным. Как там говорил этот псих? Между жизнью и смертью? Между мирами? Организуем. Роберт всегда отлично претворялся, тем более сейчас это казалось не сложным – его тело действительно пребывало на грани, но вот его разум – это другая история.  
Рука властно ухватила копа за подбородок.  
– Отлично, ты готов.  
По кивку Грегори с полицейского сняли кандалы, после его легко подхватили двое здоровых парней и поволокли из камеры.  
Главное было не улыбнуться.  
Роберт полностью соглашался с последним изречением пастора, только вкладывал в него несколько иной смысл.  
Определенно, готов.  
Потому что ублюдок всё-таки просчитался и пришел раньше.

 

Картрайт ловил на себе шокированные взгляды людей, запертых в клетки.  
Десятков людей.  
Здесь были не только те, кого ублюдки захватили в наркопритоне.  
Вот солидный бизнесмен с фингалом под глазом.  
Вот напуганная домохозяйка плачет в углу, а её пытается утешить совсем молодая девушка в куртке с символикой банды.  
Господи Иисусе, а там две девочки лет четырнадцати.  
Четырнадцать, черт возьми!  
Роберт с ненавистью уставился на одного из своих сопровождающих.  
– Боже мой, – прошептал знакомый коп, имени Картрайт не помнил.  
Казалось, пленники боятся двинуться.  
Неужели, всё выглядело так плохо?  
Во что же он превратился за эти несколько дней?  
Наконец их процессия миновала камеры. Теперь они шли по казавшемуся Картрайту бесконечным коридору.  
– Стой, – приказал пастор, открывая одну из боковых дверей.  
Помещение, куда они зашли, явно не тянуло на главный зал жертвоприношений.  
Раздался крик.  
Не здесь, но где-то рядом.  
Что-то опустилось на его лицо – маска-намордник.  
Какого?  
А потом руки толкнули его вперед, и Роберт рухнул в воду.  
На секунду в голове мелькнула шальная мысль о том, что его просто решили утопить, однако ноги полицейского нащупали дно.  
Совсем мелко.  
– Нет, нет, стой, парень, не заставляй меня спускаться к тебе, – как-то даже сочувственно проговорил Грегори.  
Картрайт чуть с ума не сошел.  
Он так хотел пить!  
И вот он стоит по пояс в воде и не может сделать ни глотка.  
К черту!  
Он развернулся и уставился на тюремщика со всем замешательством, досадой и ненавистью, которые сейчас чувствовал.  
Пастор засмеялся.  
– Понимаю, понимаю, но у нас много новообращенных, и лучше тебе быть немного почище вначале, так что, позволь им, – Грегори кивнул на спустившихся в воду двух молодых девушек в белых платьях, – о тебе позаботиться. Если ты не выкинешь никакой глупости, я дам тебе стакан воды. Эта всё равно недостаточно чистая для питья. Договорились?  
Роберт слегка кивнул.  
– Любопытно. Мне показалось, что ты уже совсем не с нами, полицейский. Но, может, так даже лучше.  
Влажная ткань скользила по телу молодого копа очень осторожно.  
Наверное, в нем осталось больше жизни, чем он сам думал, потому что ощущение относительной чистоты доставляло ему удовольствие.  
Картрайт слегка повернул голову и посмотрел на одну из девушек – на лице тихий религиозный экстаз, словно она совершает какое-то священное действие. Показалось ли Роберту, но выглядела она так, словно ей дали что-то.  
Пастор Грегори отошел к дальней стене и старательно не смотрел в их сторону. Очевидно, зрелище было для него слишком эротичным. Эта мысль развеселила Картрайта и обрадовала тем, что он ещё что-то способен находить смешным. Если так, то его дела и вправду неплохи.  
Наконец двое дюжих охранников вытянули его из воды и сняли намордник.  
Холодно.  
Но простудиться он уже определенно не боялся.  
Роберт терпеливо ждал, ни на что не надеясь, но к его удивлению Грегори вложил ему в руку стакан воды, обхватывая её своей для надежности.  
– Ты сам справишься или тебе помочь?  
– Так хорошо, – кивнул Картрайт, медленно поднимая драгоценный сосуд, страхуемый куда более крепкой ладонью тюремщика.  
Этот бы стакан расквасить о черепушку пастора, но, увы, ничего не выйдет, не сейчас – тот явно был настороже.  
Роберт старался сдерживать себя. Он не ел и не пил дней пять и примерно представлял себе, как может отреагировать желудок на неожиданную поблажку, поэтому сперва Картрайт лишь смочил губы и медленно сделал первый небольшой глоток, потом ещё один и ещё. Очень осторожно, постоянно прислушиваясь к своему телу.  
Когда он закончил, пить хотелось, кажется, больше, чем в предыдущие дни заключения, но парень буквально чувствовал, как организм оживает от этого долгожданного стакана воды.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал полицейский.  
Грегори улыбнулся.  
– А теперь пойдем.  
На самом деле, фактически идти от него не требовалось – охранники тащили его под руки так, что ноги Роберта в основном лишь соприкасались с землей, хотя по привычке шаги он делал и мог стоять сам, что облегчало задачу конвоирам.  
Впереди коп уловил отблеск искусственного освещения, смешанного с живым пламенем, которое не спутаешь ни с чем. Нарастал и звук – множество голосов, что-то повторяющих нараспев, и чудовищные крики боли.  
Картрайт думал, что уже ничто не сможет потрясти его, по крайней мере, до начала его собственных мучений, но он понял, что ошибался, стоило ему зайти в большой, вернее, огромный зал с относительно высоким потолком.  
Наверное, именно так выглядел Ад. Не какая-то абстрактная концепция, а вполне конкретный, которого так страшились в средневековой Европе.  
Факелы, очень много живого огня, странного пляшущего света, так не привычного городскому жителю, которым был Картрайт.  
И…  
Никому не пожелал бы он это увидеть…  
Увидеть искалеченные, разорванные тела, распиленные, вывернутые в самых невозможных позах, вскрытые, изуродованные, несомненно, на глазах у тех, кого рвали сейчас.  
Его тащили мимо дыбы. Парня на ней он знал, хотя и не помнил имени. Один из спецов Кобба.  
Черт, почему он не помнил его имени!  
Остекленевшие глаза навсегда уставились в потолок, судя по цвету кожи, мертв он был очень давно…  
А вот женщина рядом пока жила, вернее она ещё дышала, потому что лицо её не выражало ничего, как и у мертвого полицейского рядом. Роберт видел, что у нее как минимум недостает одной ноги по колено, руки прибиты к перекладине, одежда изорвана, остатки задранной юбки красноречиво свидетельствовали о том, что она на свою беду проживет дольше многих. Словно подтверждая эту догадку, к жертве с улыбкой направился один из мужчин, штаны после предыдущего раунда он надеть даже не потрудился.  
– А ты вкусная. Хочешь? – с этими словами он протянул к лицу девушки миску, и её затрясло. Крик резанул Картрайта пострашнее любого ножа. Вопль абсолютного ужаса, агонии, бессилия перед безумием. Копа тащили дальше, а крик, казалось, не стихал.  
Если бы это было в его власти…  
Если бы только это было в его власти, он разорвал бы этих уродов собственными руками. Он просто не понимал…  
Какие-то железки…  
Какие-то ветки…  
Просто на полу… в телах… в руках у фанатиков…  
Здесь же костры…  
Море рук…  
Крики боли…  
Стоны удовольствия…  
Но хуже всего запах.  
Запах скотобойни, и не нужно долго думать, чтобы понять, что за темные пятна украшают пол – некоторые старые, а некоторые ещё отливают маслянистым блеском.  
От этого запаха могло вывернуть.  
Аромат паленой плоти был куда приятнее. Где-то в глубине зашевелилось чувство голода, и какая-то часть Картрайта пришла в ужас от того, что он способен думать об этом, даже зная, что это за мясо.  
Чуть менее ощутима была вонь многочисленных тел – пот, испражнения. Сколько здесь было людей? Палачей и жертв? Точно он сказать не мог, но порядка двух сотен.  
Две сотни потеющих, страдающих, совокупляющихся кусков живой плоти.  
Роберта затошнило.  
Кровь и страдания…  
Везде…  
Лучше было бы не смотреть.  
Но Картрайт смотрел.  
Не потому, что зрелище его завораживало, или он считал, что должен это увидеть.  
Нет, он искал возможность, зацепку. Роберт удовольствуется малым – может быть, прихватит пару ублюдков с собой, желательно Грегори, и, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, уйдет на своих условиях. Что-нибудь, чтобы обломать этим сукам их праздник.  
Его взгляд зацепился за знакомый предмет.  
Кулон.  
Этот кулон он видел на шее лейтенанта Родвелла.  
Как ни странно, побрякушка до сих пор находилась на своём месте, хотя грудная клетка чуть ниже была раскурочена – ребра торчали наружу, словно кто-то пытался слепить из копа извращенную пародию на скульптуру, хотя, наверное, так дело и обстояло – эти безумцы воспринимали свои действия, как своего рода акт творения.  
Сейчас Роберт не думал о Родвелле, только о кулоне.  
Старая штучка – такие не использовали несколько десятков лет, но раньше у копов, да и у гражданских эти тревожные кнопки были в ходу. Всего лишь маячок – если нажали, значит жопа. Оставался вопрос, принимает ли что-то до сих пор сигнал такого кулона. Но, если да…  
Обольщаться не стоило, однако, возможно, это тот шанс, та возможность, которой он желал. Не для себя, вряд ли помощь придет так быстро, если вообще придет, но для всех тех людей, которые ещё ожидают своего часа в темных клетках.  
Нужно попробовать.  
Но хватит ли ему сил?  
Картрайт прикинул свои шансы.  
Тащили его ребята дюжие, но они скорее поддерживали его, а не удерживали.  
Если резко рвануться, и если он сможет добежать…  
Пора!  
Роберт молниеносно кинулся вперед. На секунду ему показалось, что он не двинулся с места, но потом молодой коп осознал, что чужие руки не держат его, вместе с тем ногу пронзило болью, но он упорно бросил своё тело к цели и буквально впечатался в труп лейтенанта, при этом из распоротой груди что-то шмякнулось на пол. Левой рукой Картрайт проворно ощупывал кулон в поисках долбанной кнопки. И пальцы, и мозг действовали куда лучше, чем он смел надеяться. Или ему так казалось?  
В любом случае, он знал, что Грегори смотрит, и пастор – не дурак.  
– Пол, нет! Только не ты, Пол! – негромко всхлипывал Роберт, впрочем, достаточно громко, чтобы его слышали сопровождающие.  
Полицейский почувствовал, как сильные руки тянут его прочь, но достаточно мягко, без жестокости и злости.  
Рано.  
Где же чертова кнопка?!  
Словно отвечая его мольбам, металл просел под пальцами Картрайта.  
Дело сделано.  
Но не до конца.  
Роберт рванулся снова, вроде бы поддаваясь рукам, но продолжая двигаться по инерции… к пастору, заставая того врасплох.  
Однако вместо того, чтобы выкинуть нечто глупое – а ему хотелось – Роберт уткнулся лицом в плечо своего палача и зарыдал.  
– Почему именно Пол? Как… как вы могли? Этого не может быть… это… это… – слова выходили сбивчиво, они тонули в рыданиях.  
Ненавистная рука погладила волосы, и Грегори мягко отстранил от себя парня, вглядываясь в его лицо, и Картрайт очень надеялся на то, что ублюдок увидит то, что нужно – молодого копа, который дерзил ему и отказывался ломаться, но, потеряв, очевидно, дорогого человека, почему-то не бросился на фанатиков с кулаками, а рыдает у одного из них на плече, просто потому, что он чертовски устал, и ему страшно. Ему так страшно и он ничего не может сделать.  
Грегори должен поверить, ведь большая часть этого действительно была правдой, как и его слезы, но не всей правдой, далеко не всей.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Картрайт снова прижался к пастору.  
– Он был тебе дорог?  
Роберт чуть помедлил.  
– Да, – его голос прозвучал так, словно он попытался взять себя в руки. – Мой дядя, я из-за него и пошел в полицию.  
– Мальчик мой, – Грегори снова успокаивающе погладил его по голове. – Не плачь, он сейчас в лучшем мире.  
– Как вы могли? – глаза копа сверкнули. – Как?  
Его левая рука сжала пиджак пастора, но тут же разжалась, а колени чуть подогнулись, чтобы мужчине пришлось удержать его – маленького растерянного мальчика. Какая-то звериная часть сознания Роберта не сомневалась в том, что ему удастся разыграть эту карту – да, добрый пастор видел, как коп убил несколько человек почти голыми руками, но Картрайту было всего двадцать два, причем и выглядел он соответственно.  
– Пожалуйста, просто убейте меня, – прошептал парень, якобы случайно слегка касаясь губами щеки своего тюремщика и ощущая, как напряглось тело мужчины. Жалось и похоть – это адский коктейль.  
– Извини, мальчик, но нет.  
– Почему? Неужели вам меня не жаль, даже немного?  
– Жаль, – ответил Грегори, улыбнувшись. – Мне жаль, что такое прекрасное создание не в райских чертогах, где ему и положено быть, а заключено в этом мире страданий. Поэтому я и выбрал тебя.  
– А теперь пойдем, нас и так заждались.  
Только сейчас Роберт заметил, что на него направлено множество взоров.  
Пастор шел вперед, Картрайта тащили следом.  
– Пожалуйста… – слабо взмолился он вслух, но голос его разума звучал куда тверже:  
«Пожалуйста, пусть всё получится».  
Роберт почти не рассчитывал, что Грегори пожалеет его, так что основной план сработал – ни пастор, ни кто-либо другой не обратили ни малейшего внимания на кулон на шее «его дяди». Черт, он был уверен, что они даже не смогут с уверенностью опознать вызвавшего такую реакцию жертвы покойника.  
Вот и славно.  
Вот и замечательно.  
Раунд остался за мистером потерянным мальчиком.

 

– Эй, – Грегори легонько похлопал молодого человека по лицу.  
– Эй, – позвал он громче, отвесив полицейскому тяжелую пощечину, но темноволосая голова просто мотнулась от удара. Кажется, его избранник действительно потерял сознание. По опыту пастора это обычно происходило гораздо раньше, но, несмотря на истощение, лихорадку, боль, крики, слезы и брань, молодой человек, так и не назвавший своего имени, ни разу не отключился за последние четыре часа, и, хотя Грегори признавал очищающие значение страданий, даже у него внутри то-то сжималось от этой картины, которой вместе с тем он не мог не восхищаться – полицейский был даром богов, жизнь в нем текла полноводным и мощным потоком, даже сейчас наполняя это окровавленное, изломанное тело.  
Присутствия духа ему точно было не занимать.  
Грегори усмехнулся.  
Давно его не поливали в таких выражениях.  
– Эй, – предпринял он ещё одну попытку.  
Жертва Колыбели Бога должна была быть в сознании.  
Пастор уже собирался распорядиться, чтобы парню вкололи стимулятор, но передумал. Полицейский заслужил небольшую передышку, так что Грегори жестом подозвал послушниц, всё равно на жертву следовало нанести узоры жизни, а в сознании парень двигался достаточно активно, чтобы сделать эту часть ритуала трудновыполнимой.  
Пастор отошел чуть в сторону, пользуясь возможностью обменяться парой слов с восторженными последователями, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как на почти белой коже пленника расцветают узоры под умелыми руками девушек. Кое-где краска смешивалась с кровью, и так было даже лучше. Сердце Грегори наполнялось умиротворением.

 

Бенджамин Кобб не находил себе места, и это было совершенно на него не похоже.  
Он многое повидал за годы службы.  
Он научился нести потери, потому что порой человек не в силах что-либо изменить.  
Совсем другое дело, когда неожиданно появляется надежда – тогда время частенько меняет свой ход, то бесконечно ускоряясь, но обычно растягиваясь мучительным ожиданием возможности.  
О сигнале стало известно чуть больше часа назад.  
Допотопная штука, доставшаяся Полу Родвеллу от отца. Приемник хранился на чердаке в доме его матери, перебравшейся поближе к семье младшего сына в Легсингтон. Женщина даже не сразу сообразила, откуда доносятся звуки. Конечно, какое-то время она и брат Пола Дэвид потратили на то, чтобы разобраться в чем дело и дозвониться кому надо. Это злило Кобба, но чудо, что приемник вообще до сих пор работал, и после всех этих дней пару часов можно было считать приемлемыми потерями. Умом Бенджамин понимал это, но всё в нем хотело немедленно броситься к заброшенному торговому центру за пределами города, как только минут двадцать назад им наконец-то удалось определить местоположение маячка, продолжавшего периодически упорно подавать сигнал.  
Однако нельзя было недооценивать врага, и Гарри Стентон придерживался того же мнения, стягивая силы для проведения операции – помимо того, что на захват направлялись семь из двенадцати спецотрядов полиции Лос-Анджелеса, в течение пятнадцати минут ожидалось прибытие трех дивизионов армии СШАК, расквартированных неподалеку. Их командиры, впрочем, вовсе не скрывали, что основной своей задачей они ставят не спасение похищенных, а ликвидацию крововерцев, но и на том спасибо.  
Если уж говорить о благодарностях, то неожиданно для Кобба колеса операции вращались на пределе своих возможностей благодаря вмешательству Брэдли Титча, вернее его семейства. Титч может и был богатеньким наркоманом, но тут проявил неожиданную твердость, умудряясь быть в курсе поисков все эти дни, так что, когда стало известно о маячке, полиция получила в своё распоряжение и специалистов по работе с устаревшей технологией, и всё средства для поиска источника сигнала в небывалые сроки.  
И всё равно время тянулось слишком медленно.  
Кобб успокаивал себя тем, что ритуалы крововерцев по слухам могли продолжаться больше недели, но так же он знал, что начинали они сразу же, а это означало, что каждый час уносил чьи-то жизни.  
– Сержант! – на пороге возник запыхавшийся Берковиц. – Выдвигаемся через десять минут.  
Бенджамин Кобб ещё раз вознес молчаливую молитву, чтобы мироздание позволило наказать виновных, но главное, чтобы им удалось хотя бы кого-то спасти.

 

Роберт не знал, сколько он пробыл без сознания.  
Не смог бы он с уверенностью сказать и о том, сколько он уже претворялся, что в него так и не пришел, а это была непростая задачка, потому что ему хотелось орать, плакать и скулить – столько боли было в его искалеченном теле, почти столько же страданий доставляли ползающие по его телу многоножки… Нет, конечно, Картрайт знал, что это не многоножки, а пальцы и кисти, покрывавшие его какой-то липкой гадостью… краской? Его так и подбивало посмотреть, дернуться, начать кричать, но вместо этого он приказывал себе оставаться полностью неподвижным.  
Если уж представился шанс потянуть время, он воспользуется им сполна.  
Хотя… а стоило ли?  
Может быть, все закончится быстрее, если он откроет глаза?  
Но какая-то его часть решительно возражала.  
Как бы ему ни было больно сейчас, как только они поймут, что Картрайт снова может участвовать в их безумном спектакле, боли станет в разы больше.  
Так что, он ещё полежит.  
Может быть, ему повезет, и, например, начнется пожар…  
Или ему повезет истечь кровью, а, может, наконец, концентрация токсинов в организме достигнет достаточного уровня, чтобы провалиться в вечный сон?  
Увы, Картрайт, кажется, был проклят – несмотря ни на что, его разум не утратил своей ясности, а потому услужливо подсказывал, что пожар маловероятен, токсинам ещё нужно время, и у него нет достаточно глубоких ножевых ранений, чтобы успеть истечь кровью, так что, по сути, оставалось надеяться только на инфаркт.  
Роберту безудержно хотелось плакать.  
Откуда слезы, если он столько времени мучился от жажды?  
Как больно!  
Фактически его тело было растянуто на дыбе, исключительно удобном инструменте для его мучителей, ведь с ним до определенного момента надлежало обращаться относительно аккуратно, причиняя нестерпимую боль, взращивая отчаяние, но не приближая его уход из этого бренного мира. А что лучше справиться с этой задачей, как не фаворит дознавателей всех времен и народов? Картрайт видел дыбу на картинках, и выглядела она относительно безобидно на фоне остального инструментария подобного рода, призванного мучить плоть, но за несколько прошедших часов он убедился в том, что этот классический инструмент причиняет нестерпимую боль и прекрасно рвет человеческое тело.  
Впрочем, агрегат, к которому Роберт был… пришпилен, не являлся дыбой в обычном понимании этого слова.  
Ни у кого из фанатиков не было часов, так что он не знал, сколько его пытали, но помнил каждое мгновение.  
Под улюлюканье его втащили на эту странную конструкцию – что-то вроде полулежачего кресла из переплетения острых металлических полос, которые во многих местах не сильно, но всё же распороли кожу Картрайта, под действием его собственного веса. И эта хрень была достаточно подвижна, рычаги позволяли менять её конфигурации, регулировать расстояние между частями. Наверное, Роберт заинтересовался бы механизмом, но, увы, ему было слишком больно. Когда его руки закрепили на двух столбах выше головы с помощью колючей проволоки – это показалось ему мелочью, более того, Картрайт готов был потерпеть, чтобы выкрутить руку, настолько неплотно прилегала проволока, но, видимо, он не первый об этом подумал, потому что в следующее мгновение его ладонь пробил гвоздь.  
Зрители однозначно ждали какой-то реакции, но он сплоховал – этот гвоздь, пришпиливший его руку, так поразил молодого копа, что он просто уставился на железку, не издав ни звука.  
Гвоздь был грязный.  
Впрочем, после прута в ноге и камеры об этом беспокоиться не имело смысла.  
Как оказалось, распятие являлось прелюдией.  
Его продолжили старательно закреплять в колыбели.  
Картрайт понимал, что его оценки слишком субъективны, но занимались они этим не меньше часа.  
Эта сука Грегори не шутил, когда говорил, что они его туда вплетут.  
Роберт чувствовал в своем теле многочисленные крюки и колья, накрепко удерживающие его в «колыбели». Он помнил, как каждый из них вонзали и протаскивали в его плоти. У долбанных мучителей вообще была нездоровая страсть к экстремальному пирсингу – на теле копа теперь держалось никак не меньше десятка красивых золотых цепочек, закрепленных в его мясе, но на фоне ногтей это Картрайта уже не волновало…  
За ногти они принялись значительно позже, уже после того, как закрепили его, но до своих упражнений на выверт… или после?  
Часть креплений представляли собой вполне обычные фиксаторы и веревки, как позже понял Картрайт, именно они были нужны для растягивания.  
Когда фанатики, наконец, закончили, он совершенно выбился из сил и чувствовал, как по коже стекает кровь. Но Картрайта ждало кое-что похуже – жадные рты и жадные руки, множество языков на его коже. Казалось бы, почти не больно, но эти прикосновения всколыхнули в душе Роберта какой-то совершенно неконтролируемый, слепой, животный ужас… ужас от того, что он не может стряхнуть с себя эти руки, от того, что не может остановить их губы и языки. Он бился как одержимый, даже не чувствуя боли от натянувшегося в плоти металла, равно как и от того, что острое ложе располосовало ему всю спину.  
В себя его привел вид Грегори, не участвовавшего в этой вакханалии, хотя вот ему определенно хотелось, в этом Роберт не сомневался.  
Пастор ещё передернет в одиночестве и тишине, вдохновленный картиной.  
Эта мысль Картрайта дико развеселила, он хохотал тогда как безумный, в перерывах отпуская отборные комментарии своим мучителям – каждого коп старался задеть за живое и постепенно почувствовал, как они поостыли. Роберт не отбил у них охоту принести его в жертву, но сексуальная часть религиозного экстаза сошла на нет. Уловив эту перемену, Грегори перешел к следующему пункту программы, словно так и нужно, но Картрайт был уверен, что всё-таки внес коррективы в их расписание. Впрочем, парень не питал иллюзий – он знал, что они снова заведутся, и сил на словесный ледяной душ у него уже может не хватить.  
До того, как Роберт потерял сознание, этого не случилось, поэтому он твердо намеревался подольше изображать уход от мира.  
Ну и собственно потом с переменным успехом его перекручивали и вытягивали под самыми невозможными углами. Кричал Картрайт так, что ему казалось, голосовые связки уже давно должны были разорваться, особенно с учетом того, что придурки, кажется, не учли его сломанную руку, и в один прекрасный момент она с чудовищным звуком вывернулась, а кость прорвала плоть и разорвала связки. Как он не потерял сознание в тот момент, Роберт не знал. Грегори сунул ему под нос какую-то пахучую гадость, которая не слабо бодрила. Очевидно наркотик. Собственно Картрайт не сомневался, что эта компания балуется изменяющей сознание химией.  
Ад продолжался и продолжался.  
Иногда он куда-то соскальзывал.  
Иногда начинал считать про себя или повторять слова песен, детские стишки, текст присяги, что угодно, что удержало бы его на плаву, несколько раз он выкрикивал вслух слова и цифры к ликованию толпы, очевидно, воспринимающей это как пророчества бога или богов, или во что эти ублюдки там верили.  
Временами они прерывались.  
Пели свои песнопения.  
Произносили речи.  
Продевали в него новые крюки… потому что, когда он тянулся и выворачивался, крепления в его плоти тоже натягивались, некоторые не выдерживали и, вырывая куски мяса, возвращались на своё изначальное место.  
По сравнению с рукой это было мелочью.  
Но не ногти…  
Руки и ноги болели нестерпимо.  
Между двумя очередными заходами с выворачиванием эти ублюдки вырвали у него ногти на руках.  
Ещё через какое-то время на ногах.  
И это само по себе было чертовски больно, но потом его раны обожгло.  
Картрайт глазам своим не верил.  
Его нос уловил слабый запах паленого мяса.  
Эти уроды загоняли ему в плоть металлические когти вместо вырванных настоящих.  
Агония.  
Роберт так пытался вытащить руку, что они сломали ему указательный палец на правой.  
Какое-то время он просто безвольно выл и плакал, и ему было уже совершенно плевать на то, что с ним делали – на очередной вырванный кусок, на то, как медленно, словно священнодействуя, эти психопаты вгоняли ему сбоку в бедра с внешней стороны тонкие металлические штыри.  
Роберт дернулся, когда они аккуратно протащили один штырь между ребер насквозь, не достаточно глубоко, чтобы пробить внутренние органы, но это его напугало.  
А ещё больше напугало понимание того, что, даже превратившись в месиво, он до сих пор хочет жить.  
Голова Картрайта кружилась от вони цветов, которыми эти психопаты медленно и методично обкладывали колыбель.  
Но, наверное, самым страшным было то, что, несмотря, на собственные мучения, он видел происходящее в жертвенном зале – видел смерти и боль, видел такую безумную жестокость, что его разум не в состоянии был понять, откуда подобная чернь вообще способна подняться в душе человеческой, из каких безумных глубин.  
Жаль, что они не ослепили и не оглушили его.  
Пытки продолжались настолько долго, что Роберт погрузился в какое-то странное состояние. Ему по-прежнему было очень больно, и к боли нельзя привыкнуть, но всё же, что-то заклинило в его нервной системе, появился уголок, где он чувствовал меньше, и Картрайт устремился туда, словно отступая куда-то на глубину.  
Наверное, именно этого хотел Грегори, потому что пастор удовлетворенно осклабился, а натяжение заметно ослабло, хотя и не ушло совсем.  
А дальше Картрайт понял, что эта глубина – чушь собачья, потому что ему в живот сбоку слева вонзился нож. Он не прошел насквозь, пробив тело где-то до половины. Картрайт дернул руки, но, разумеется, это было бесполезно, хотя гвоздь, пронзающий его левую ладонь, на две трети вышел из дерева. Копа ещё поразило, что никто этого не заметил, и, успокаивая себя, он возлагал на этот гвоздь большие надежды.  
Но любые планы быстро выветриваются из головы, когда вам остается только беспомощно наблюдать, как окровавленное лезвие выходит из вашего живота.  
Ещё больше ужаснуло его то, что в образовавшуюся рану Грегори бесцеремонно вкрутил большой белый цветок. Ничего гаже Картрайту испытывать не приходилось – что-то мягкое и прохладное в своей пульсирующей плоти.  
Он видел за эти часы нечто подобное не раз – по четыре цветка в ряд с каждой половины живота, потом они будут долго что-то бубнить, вскроют его, обовьют этими долбанными цветами его внутренности, причем он будет ещё жив, долго жив, а потом…  
И вот в этот момент Картрайт отключился.  
Он почувствовал увесистую оплеуху, которую отвесил ему Грегори, но не подал виду, ему нужно было подумать, при этом попытаться не сойти с ума.  
Финальным аккордом сервировки цветочками был обед… на глазах у блюда, но поскольку он был главным пунктом программы, Картрайт ни секунды не сомневался в том, что для него заготовлено ещё много всего интересного, помимо этого.  
Но слова Грегори он помнил.  
Его сожрут.

 

Бенджамин Кобб в растерянности оглядывал пустынный и разрушенный реликт древности. Настоящей древности. Насколько он знал, этот район был заброшен ещё до Катастрофы – датировки отсутствовали, но считалось, что тому виной серия сильнейших землетрясений, случившихся за несколько столетий до события, с которого шло летоисчисление известного им всем мира.  
Нет, разумеется, они располагали обширными данными об истории человечества, но, благодаря ужасающему катаклизму в ней имелись белые пятна, в частности, так и не удалось точно соотнести настоящее с летоисчислением «от рождества Христова» – было много споров, и мир естественным образом перешел к отсчету «от Катастрофы».  
Здание занимало огромную площадь, будучи всего два-три этажа в высоту, и они прочесали его почти полностью, но не нашли никаких признаков крововерцев или их культа.  
Из мрачной задумчивости Кобба вывел голос Берковица по рации.  
– У нас ничего.  
– У моей группы тоже, – ответил Бен. – Но маячок засекли здесь, ошибки быть не может.  
– Сэр, переведитесь на общий канал, есть одна идея.  
– Понял.  
Кобб знал Берковица много лет, и мог сказать наверняка, что тот ненавидел высовываться. Если Стэн собирался сказать о чем-то по общему каналу, то он действительно был уверен в важности и достоверности информации.  
У Кобба появилась надежда, подкрепляя её, в наушнике раздался твердый голос офицера:  
– Говорит Стэн Берковиц. Со мной в отряде рядовой Тан, и он большой поклонник старого кино. Рядовой вспомнил, что в подобные торговые центры часто существовал выход из подземки. Учитывая, что крововерцы по легендам передвигаются под землей, и мы не видим их в здании, они могут быть именно в древнем сабвее. Так что, если предположение верно, нам нужно найти вход.  
– Понял вас, – ответил Кобб. Они все смотрели фильмы из эпохи до Катастрофы, и он действительно припоминал что-то подобное.  
Эхом в наушнике отзывались остальные группы.  
– Слышали ребята? – обратился Кобб к своей команде из восьми опытных спецназовцев. – Ищем долбанный вход.

 

Рука настойчиво прошлась по его коже.  
Насколько человек может отключиться?  
– Терпение, друг мой, – произнес Грегори.  
– Уже прошло двадцать минут, – тихо, но настойчиво ответил второй мужской голос. Кто-то из паствы маньяка.  
– Пока он в таком состоянии, продолжать бессмысленно.  
– У нас есть способы привести его в чувство, сам знаешь, – собеседник был нетерпелив. – Мы хотим его, Грегори. Отдай его нам.  
Молчание тянулось, казалось, вечность, а потом Грегори ответил:  
– Мы оденем избранного в мантию и возложим венец, возможно, это разбудит его.  
Хор восторженных голосов нараспев подхватил последние слова.  
Оденем в мантию.  
Возложим венец.  
Роберт не возражал бы одеться, но что-то подсказывало копу, что этот наряд ему не понравится.  
Он чувствовал движение вокруг себя, какую-то возню и был странный звук – легкий перестук.  
А в следующее мгновение он не смог сдержать крик, его глаза распахнулись и с ненавистью уставились на улыбающегося Грегори.  
В плоть снова вонзились крюки, симметрично с обеих сторон повыше подмышек, но на этот раз наконечники были крупнее и вошли глубже, чем все остальные до них.  
– Да чтоб вас, суки! – заорал полицейский.  
– Так-так, с возвращением, – прокомментировал Пастор.  
Картрайт тяжело дышал, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
– А теперь – венец! – торжественно объявил предводитель крововерцев.  
По сравнению с крюками, венок из колючей проволоки, который водрузили ему на голову, почти не причинил Роберту боли, однако он рассек кожу, и теперь глаза заливала кровь, а он хотел видеть.  
Похоже, сюда подтянулись почти все эти придурки, а это означало, что для него должно начаться теперь настоящее веселье.  
Как там обещал добрый пастор?  
Поиметь его, распотрошить и съесть… причем не обязательно в этом порядке.  
Судя по тому, что он успел увидеть, ребята гибко подходили к вопросу.  
– Пришло время испить из сосуда для богов!  
По толпе пронесся жадный гул.  
Что-то укололо его в руку. Краем глаза полицейский успел заметить, как Грегори спрятал в карман шприц.  
Пусть это будет обезболивающее или дурман.  
Но Роберт в этом сомневался.  
Если он правильно понял, что им нужно, эти психопаты с большей вероятностью накачают его стимулирующим.  
Грегори снова занес над ним свой нож, и Картрайту даже не нужно было смотреть – он знал, куда вонзится лезвие – справа симметрично первой ране.  
На этот раз пастор резал медленно, постепенно погружая смертоносную железку всё глубже в плоть. То ли вколотая ему дрянь уже начала действовать, то ли ему просто не повезло, но на этот раз Картрайт не собирался терять сознание.  
И этим, пожалуй, тоже можно было воспользоваться.  
Вопреки ожиданиям полицейского пастор не стал вкручивать в него этот треклятый цветок, а жадно наклонился к ране и втянул в себя горячую жидкость.  
– Ты, придурочный козлина, ты же кишки наверняка пробил, – не смог даже в таком состоянии удержаться от комментария Картрайт.  
Но Грегори, похоже, было плевать – он с видимым удовольствием обвел рану языком, а потом просунул его чуть внутрь.  
Что-то полоснуло Роберта по ноге.  
По руке.  
Сбоку.  
Они все склонились к нему, приникли своими жадными ртами.  
Вонь.  
Их вонь ударила волной.  
Неужели это конец?  
С другой стороны, умереть от потери крови сейчас – неплохой вариант, но это было так мерзко, так унизительно.  
Грегори скинул свой длинный кафтан, оставшись в рубашке и брюках.  
Картрайт тонул в море склоненных к нему голов, но что-то привлекло его внимание.  
Пистолет.  
Сзади на поясе у пастора был пистолет.  
Не для жертвы, разумеется.  
На случай, если что-то пойдет не так – незваные гости или слишком нетерпеливый прихожанин.  
Пистолет.  
Чёрт!  
Пистолет.  
Но как?  
Этот маленький смертоносный кусок металла настолько захватил его внимание, что Роберт почти проморгал появление в руках у пастора ненавистного белого цветка.  
Собирается заткнуть в него пробку, как в бутылку!  
Картрайт чуть не засмеялся.  
Он чувствовал себя немного странно, очень странно.  
Дикую слабость, которая мучила его, оттесняло какое-то непонятное воодушевление, хотелось вскочить на ноги…  
Коп почти не сомневался в том, что так на него действует их чертов препарат.  
Боль немного отступила, хотя кожа, к сожалению, не стала менее чувствительной. Фанатики продолжали лизать и сосать, к горлу подкатил комок. Что-то менялось в их действиях – кровь волновала их всё меньше и меньше, движения рук становились всё более чувственными.  
Нет, будь что будет, этого удовольствия он им не доставит, нужно действовать и действовать сейчас.  
И как ни странно у Картрайта был план.  
Грегори старательно пристраивал у него в боку свою сраную икебану.  
– Да пошел ты со… свои… цве…, – язык Роберта начал заплетаться, глаза закатились, он обмяк и отяжелел.  
Это стоило ему немалых усилий.  
– О нет, не сейчас, мой мальчик, – в руку вонзилась игла.  
Сработало!  
Если с одной дозы его так вштырило, то, когда подействует вторая, он попробует выдернуть руку, нужно только дождаться подходящего момента.  
Картрайт открыл глаза и с ненавистью уставился на пастора.  
– Молодчина, – улыбнулся Грегори. – Сейчас тебе никак нельзя нас покидать.  
– И почему же это? – с непонятно откуда взявшейся наглостью осведомился молодой коп.  
На мгновение пастор опешил, в его глазах промелькнуло что-то подозрительно похожее на страх, но он быстро взял себя в руки – многие до этого мальчишки лежали перед ним в Колыбели Бога.  
– Мы украсим тебя и воздадим почести твоему телу, – торжественно произнес Грегори.  
– Это так что ли? – парень насмешливо кивнул на обдолбанную девицу, обсасывающую его пальцы, к которой сзади пристроился здоровенный детина.  
Губы одной из женщин сомкнулись на члене Картрайта, и он с шумом втянул воздух.  
– Эй, Грегори, приятель, ты же хотел быть первым, нет? – немыслимо, но Роберт умудрился подмигнуть. Наградой ему стала удивительная картина – пастор побледнел и отшатнулся, но он сразу же обругал себя за несдержанность, Грегори нужен был ему как можно ближе.  
Толпа распалялась.  
Его целовали, его лапали, будь их воля, его бы, наверное, уже растащили по кускам, но это ждало их позже, и они знали, поэтому позволяли себе растянуть удовольствие.  
Выродки.  
Чьи-то пальцы, словно невзначай, забрались ему в задний проход.  
Картрайт рванулся.  
Было больно.  
Рядом ойкнули – очевидно, из-за его неожиданного маневра кто-то поранился о Колыбель.  
А чертов Грегори всё не приближался.  
Какая-то вконец ошалевшая бойкая девица забралась на него сверху, из-за чего перекладины Колыбели ещё глубже пропороли Роберту спину.  
– Тупая коза…, – выдохнул Картрайт. – Ты что, серьёзно считаешь, что у меня встать может?  
– Попозже, после пары таблеточек, красавчик, вот уви…  
Грегори бесцеремонно столкнул бабу с парня, и в этот момент коп был почти ему благодарен.  
– Твоё лоно надо умаслить для богов! – заворожено произнес пастор, переводя рычаги так, чтобы Колыбель поднялась почти вертикально.  
– Проспись, дебил, нет у меня никакого лона!!! – зло заорал Роберт. – Хочешь меня? Называй вещи своими именами!  
– Дело тут вовсе не во мне, мальчик, – спокойно ответил Грегори, и обильно полил каким-то маслом металлическую дубинку.  
«Не очень большая, не больше дюйма в диаметре» – попытался успокоить себя Картрайт, но он боялся. Странно, учитывая всё, что с ним уже сделали… но это рождало какой-то другой страх.  
Когда холодный склизкий металл начал входить в его тело, Роберт инстинктивно подался вверх от вторжения и втянул в себя воздух. Хотелось биться и орать, но в себя его привел вид отчетливого стояка пастора под тканью брюк. И жадный блестящий взгляд. Этот святоша еле сдерживается – знает, что осталось несколько минут, у него уже мозги кипят.  
Теперь глазами Картрайта смотрел кто-то другой – не совсем незнакомец, какая-то часть его самого. Та самая часть, которая лет в двенадцать посоветовала отдать все деньги (он так долго копил, чтобы подарить на Рождество маме её любимые духи) и новенькую бейсболку Большому Питеру – пятнадцатилетнему предводителю школьных хулиганов, впятером окруживших малыша Бобби по дороге домой. Посоветовала расплакаться и умолять его не бить. А примерно месяца через два кто-то хорошо врубил по голове смельчаку Питу, когда тот один возвращался из магазина с продуктами, и этот кто-то раздробил ему ноги металлической трубой. Полиция тогда покрутилась, потому что, случай был выходящий за границы мелкого хулиганства, но ничего так и не нашла.  
Эту часть себя Картрайт привык слушать – может то, что она говорила, было ему мерзко, но зараза всегда говорила дело.  
Поэтому Роберт закусил губу и, преодолевая себя, подался навстречу металлу.  
– Твой Бог для тебя так мало значит, что ты брезгуешь, подготовить сосуд для его благодати своей живой плотью? – чуть слышно прошептал он.  
Но Грегори услышал, его затрясло.  
Первосвященник отшатнулся и отбросил железку.  
Каким-то усилием воли плеснул себе на руку пахучее масло и шагнул к Картрайту вплотную, проталкивая в него сразу два пальца.  
– Давай же, – язык Роберта легонько лизнул губы пастора, а сам коп, несмотря на боль, насадился на его руку. Грегори прижался к нему – он еле сдерживался от того, чтобы не поцеловать окровавленные губы парня.  
– Да, пастор, вот так, давай, – шептал Картрайт.  
Показалось ли ему, или он услышал какой-то шум?  
Не важно!  
Ему нужно лишь несколько мгновений.  
Роберт быстро накрыл своим ртом рот Грегори и со всей силы зверски потянул левую руку. С секунду ему казалось, что ничего не получится, но вот гвоздь вылетел из дерева, и ободранная кисть проскользнула под колючей проволокой.  
Дальнейшее происходило быстро.  
Роберт чуть отстранился, и впечатал левую руку, всё ещё пробитую гвоздем, в шею Грегори.  
– Кто кого поимел, ублюдок? – прошептал Картрайт, с силой протаскивая гвоздь в плоти пастора, пытаясь распороть ему шею как можно сильнее, невзирая на собственную боль.  
По толпе пронесся шокированный вздох, но словно одурманенные, они не смели тронуться с места.  
Грегори пытался что-то сказать и не мог, он только беспомощно булькал кровью, уставившись во все глаза на Картрайта, всё ещё не веря в происходящее. Наконец, первосвященник начал оседать, и Роберт поспешно вытащил пистолет у него из кобуры, прежде чем тело пастора Грегори грудой рухнуло у его ног.  
Адреналин или наркотик тому причиной, но молодой коп даже не обратил внимания на боль, когда гвоздь, пронзающий его ладонь, почти полностью вышел из руки, сжавшейся вокруг тяжелой рукоятки.  
Роберт приставил дуло к виску.  
Сейчас всё должно было кончиться.  
Пока они не спохватились.  
А между тем где-то неподалеку прокатилась автоматная очередь…  
Глаза Картрайта распахнулись.  
Не может быть.  
Рослый парень, один из тех, кто тащил Роберта, очнулся от оцепенения и истошно завопил:  
– Это копы! Скорее, нужно активировать ловушки, прикончите всех здесь, быстрее, мы их всех...  
Он не успел закончить – пуля пробила ему голову.  
Толпа развернулась как по команде.  
Левая рука человека в Колыбели твердо держала пистолет, всё ещё направленный туда, где мгновение назад стоял говоривший.  
Он смотрел на них и улыбался.  
– Как ты смеешь отвлекать меня.  
Толпа пала на колени.

 

По ощущениям сержанта Кобба вход им не удавалось найти чертовски долго, но потом они услышали приглушенные крики где-то ближе к центру огромного сооружения. Каково же было их изумление, когда за обломками колонн и вполне современных эскалаторов обнаружился огромный спуск вниз ещё как минимум этажа на четыре. Подземная часть здания не была столь разветвленной, но всё равно удивляла размерами. Охрана отсутствовала – очевидно, сами крововерцы не знали о связи их убежища с заброшенным зданием наверху.  
Нижний уровень молла действительно располагался в подземке, и, достигнув его, они уже не рассчитывали потеряться – слишком громкими были крики, и слишком отчетливой усиливающаяся вонь человеческих тел.  
Первые охранники попались им там, где начинались камеры с пленными.  
Крововерцев было не много, так что, их быстро скрутили, не открывая огонь.  
Количество несчастных осунувшихся людей, уже не надеявшихся на избавление от страшной участи поражало – Кобб не мог сказать точно, но, наверное, не меньше семидесяти – восьмидесяти человек.  
Разный возраст.  
Разное социальное положение.  
Разный цвет кожи.  
Но все они оказались здесь.  
Оперативники старательно прикладывали палец к губам, призывая несчастных не шуметь.  
Кобб не поверил своим глазам, когда в одной из камер увидел троих своих ребят.  
Всех этих людей нельзя было бросать здесь, поэтому два спецотряда и часть военных остались, чтобы начать эвакуацию. Дополнительно, эти подразделения намеревались прикрывать тыл основной группы.  
Их стало значительно меньше, но Кобб не сомневался, что они справятся – на стороне оперативников был эффект неожиданности, кроме того, когда они найдут этих ублюдков, – а, насколько он понимал, фанатики должны собраться в каком-то большом помещении, где проводят свои жертвоприношения, – спецы и военные негласно решили стрелять на поражение.  
Впрочем, оперативники не смогли и не захотели бы иначе, когда наконец они достигли своей цели. Кобб готов был поклясться в том, что никому из их многочисленной группы не доводилось видеть ничего подобного.  
Они словно попали в Ад.  
Или это Ад излился на Землю.  
Мертвые, искалеченные, изорванные тела были здесь повсюду.  
Оперативники открыли огонь.  
А эти безумцы, вооруженные кольями, ножами и факелами, бросились на законников единой ощетинившейся безумной массой. Казалось, их не брали пули. Фанатики продолжали идти, ползти. Толпа вырывала оружие, валила, колола и била, вот только на этот раз оперативники были готовы – атакованных товарищей отбивали, без жалости отстреливая бешеных тварей, абсолютно утративших человеческий облик.  
Про себя Кобб отметил, что им было бы куда тяжелее, но по какой-то необъяснимой причине, даже когда звуки выстрелов разнеслись по помещению, большая группа крововерцев продолжала оставаться на возвышении рядом со странной конструкцией, немного напомнившей ему трон.  
Но задуматься над этим он не успел – они должны воспользоваться преимуществом.  
С боем оперативники начали продвигаться по помещению, стараясь не обращать внимания на трупы, но главное, не слушать крики тех, кто ещё был жив.  
В пылу битвы краем глаза Кобб уловил в том самом углу какое-то движение, и на мгновение его сковал абсолютный ужас.  
Что-то выбиралось из искореженного металла, выдиралось… и крововерцы помогали этой твари… потому что…  
«Потому что, оно нас всех сожрет», – завопил какой-то голос в самых глубинах сознания.  
Кобб развернулся, готовый встретиться с чудовищем, чем бы оно ни было.  
Какое же он испытал изумление, когда, даже несмотря на копоть и выстрелы, смог различить пистолет, направленный в голову подростка, отчаянно отдиравшего когтистую лапу от конструкции.  
А потом всё завертелось – освободившееся существо рухнуло на пол, а окружавшая его толпа наконец пришла в движение.  
Кто-то бросился прочь.  
Но большинство двинулось на оперативников.  
Кобб отшатнулся – по нему открыли ответный огонь.

 

Рядовой Брендон Уиллис успел побывать в паре переделок, но сейчас прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что имеет дело с каким-то принципиально новым дерьмом.  
Здесь сложно было ориентироваться, хватало укромных мест, а главное – эти психи словно совершенно не боялись смерти. Они сминали всё на своём пути. С ужасом Уиллис смотрел на то, как в живот его сержанта вонзилось деревянное копьё.  
Деревяшка.  
А у них были штурмовые винтовки.  
Но, как оказалось, убивали и те, и другие одинаково эффективно.  
– Уиллис, останови эту падлу, бога ради, – орал сержант Гиббонс, сжимая древко, причем говорил он не об угребке, старавшемся ввернуть своё копьё поглубже ему в живот, а о втором крововерце, вырвавшем у Брендона винтовку и сжимавшем в левой руке что-то, подозрительно напоминающее детонатор.  
– Мы все станем жертвами богу!!! – выкрикнул безумец.  
Но ничего не произошло.  
Вернее, произошло.  
Тело с пробитой головой рухнуло на землю, но этого никто даже не заметил.  
Не только оба военных, но и крововерец, так и не выпустивший своё копьё, застыли от ужаса.  
Уиллису пришло в голову, что это логично – вокруг них был Ад, а какой же Ад без Дьявола,.  
И сейчас он собственной персоной стоял перед рядовым.  
Обнаженный, покрытый кровью и странными рисунками.  
С многочисленными крюками, что призваны были удерживать его в адской темнице, но не справились с этой задачей.  
Увенчанный венцом из колючей проволоки, словно в отместку образу древнего спасителя.  
Странно припадающий, двигающийся скачками, с ужасающими стальными когтями на руках и ногах.  
И каждый его шаг сопровождался легким перестуком, потому из его плоти начиналась чудовищная мантия из металла и человеческих костей, в основном из человеческих костей, коё-где даже не совсем освобожденных от остатков мяса.  
Этот гротескный символ глумления над смертью тащился за демоном, перепачканный в крови.  
Брендон сомневался в том, что смог бы поднять оружие, даже если бы оно было у него в руках.  
Он совершено забыл об угрозе взрыва, о битве, что кипела вокруг них.  
Метрах в пяти он заметил ещё пару застывших в ужасе оперативников.  
Как-то отрешенно он понимал, что на них сзади несется фанатик с копьём, но это не казалось важным. Уже не казалось.  
Потому что Дьявол посмотрел в их сторону.  
А потом левой рукой Дьявол навел на бегущего фанатика антикварную беретту и нажал на курок. Громко ойкнув, нападавший упал, а оперативники пришли в чувство.  
– Как?! – только и успел крикнуть мужик с копьём, прежде чем его постигла участь собрата.  
– Хватит… стоять… столбом, подбери детонатор! – сплюнув вполне человеческую кровь, произнес демон.  
– Твою же мать, – удивленно простонал с пола Гиббонс.  
– Кому… сказал… детонатор, быстро! – рявкнула окровавленная фигура, падая на колени, но не выпуская пистолет.  
Уиллис метнулся к крововерцу с простреленной головой и осторожно забрал у него из рук смертоносную коробочку.  
– Я… что… – начал Брендон, поднимаясь.  
– Сзади! – рявкнул демон, и на этот раз сработали навыки – рядовой быстро ушел в сторону, разминувшись с очередным угребком, которого в следующее мгновение снял бегущий к ним здоровяк из спецназа – сержант Кобб.  
Чудовище двинулось, и Уиллис выхватил из кобуры пистолет, направляя его на окровавленную фигуру.  
Теперь оно стояло на коленях, страшные руки с когтями поднялись вверх.  
Что-то врезалось в Брендона, когда он спускал курок.  
Всё произошло так быстро, что смысл слов, произнесенных окровавленной фигурой, дошел до него только, когда рядовой уже лежал на полу.  
«Не стреляй… Я – офицер полиции… я – коп…».  
Уиллиса охватил ужас, и он посмотрел в сторону.  
Сержант Кобб – а это именно он сбил его с ног – склонился над человеком, которого они все приняли за демона.  
– Он жив?! Я не попал в него?! – Брендон стремительно бросился к спецназовцу.  
Кобб в замешательстве посмотрел на Уиллиса, а потом его взгляд вернулся к окровавленной фигуре, которая вцепилась в сержанта этими страшными руками.  
– Роберт, – позвал здоровяк, – Роберт, я не… я не могу понять, попал он или нет.  
– Нет, – слабо ответил человек.  
– Нужны врачи! Срочно! – рявкнул Кобб.  
Брендон бросился за помощью.

 

«Мать твою, мать твою, мать твою…»  
Эта мантра крутилась в голове Бенджамина, не давая ему соскользнуть.  
Он ко многому был готов, но только не к чему-то подобному.  
Когда он четко увидел… когда он узнал существо, которое выдралось с того трона…  
Кобб как мог быстро начал пробиваться туда.  
Шёл бой, но он старался не терять из виду окровавленную фигуру. Впрочем, однажды заметив, офицера Картрайта сложно было потерять из виду – то, как двигался молодой коп… сбивчивый ритм, невероятно раскачивающееся тело, и он использовал любой подходящий объект, для того, чтобы отталкиваться или на время опереться.  
Подходящими объектами этот зал был заполнен – помимо внушительных колонн самого сооружения, здесь хватало жертвенных столбов, алтарей и немыслимых орудий пыток.  
Глаза Кобба наткнулись на распиленное тело молодой женщины, и он с остервенением открыл огонь по бегущим крововерцам.  
К черту арест, этих нужно уничтожить.  
Подготовка, вооружение и внезапность брали своё, Бенджамин почувствовал это – бой затихал. Он успел заметить, как некоторые из оперативников уже надевали наручники на немногочисленных взятых живьём фанатиков, а там, откуда пришла спасательная группа, потихоньку освобождали жертв, чьё состояние позволяло снять их с пыточных конструкций до прибытия медиков.  
Но дальше, в глубине зала драка ещё не закончилась.  
Эти ублюдки хотели взорвать свой храм!  
Продвигаясь, Кобб стал свидетелем сцены с детонатором.  
К счастью, добрался до них Бенджамин всё-таки вовремя – вовремя, чтобы сбить с ног молодого солдата, который нажал на курок.  
И вот теперь он держал в руках этого парня.  
Боже, что же они сотворили с ним?  
Теперь вблизи он видел.  
Правая рука была вся изломана, на левой ноге зияла ужасающая рана, обнаженное тело покрывали многочисленные порезы, из глубоких ран на животе шла кровь.  
Она покрывала всего Картрайта, лишь под венцом из колючей проволоки холодной синевой светились глаза, и, несмотря ни на что, в этих глазах был разум.  
Солдатик рванул за врачами.  
Может ещё не всё потеряно?  
Сумел же он выжить… таким.  
И, похоже, не только выжить.  
Теперь всё складывалось в голове у Кобба.  
Он видел труп Пола Роддвела, тот умер далеко не сегодня.  
– Сигнал, это ты устроил? – не удержался от вопроса Бен.  
– Да, – выдохнул Роберт, вцепившись в сержанта ещё крепче. – Всё-таки… я… переиграл… эту суку… Грегори…  
Раздались странные хриплые звуки, и Бенждамин понял, что Картрайт смеётся.  
– Да, парень, ты – молодец… – Кобб погладил спутавшиеся темные волосы.  
– Я… вырубаюсь…  
– Всё будет в порядке, парень, всё будет… – Бенджамин осекся, когда вокруг его запястья с неожиданной силой сжалась когтистая рука.  
– Пока я не отключился, у меня есть к вам одна просьба, – голос молодого полицейского был на удивление силен. – Это очень важная просьба, сержант.

 

Бенджамин Кобб вышел из здания Центрального Управления Полиции Лос-Анджелеса.  
На город уже спустилась ночь.  
Машину он припарковал ярдах в двухстах от здания.  
– Лейтенант, постойте, – его догонял Кеннет Хант.  
Кобб остановился у машины.  
Парень пытался совладать с дыханием.  
– Ну дайте же нам что-нибудь, – попросил детектив, – без протокола, без официальных показаний. Никто не узнает.  
На секунду, только на секунду, Бенджамину захотелось рассказать всё этому молодому копу. Поделиться с кем-то тем ужасом, который каждый из участников давней операции носил в себе, тем ужасом, что заставлял некоторых из них в первые пару лет регулярно устраивать собрания, на нескольких присутствовал и сам Кобб.  
А потом он вспомнил другого молодого парня…  
Тогда один из коронеров помедлил, и Бенджамин прикрикнул на них, а они, как завороженные, уставились на мантию из костей – не знали, что с ней делать, как упаковать тело. Сперва один из них потянулся к крюку в плече Картрайта, но потом отдернул руку, отошел и вернулся с кусачками.  
Коббу очень запомнились эти большие крюки, торчавшие из плоти.  
Он смотрел на них, пока застегивали молнию на черном мешке.  
Минуя стоны раненых, плач освобожденных пленников, брань полицейский и врачей, он брел за каталкой с телом к выходу.  
Провожая взглядом фургон коронера, двинувшийся в сторону морга госпиталя Цедарс Синай, Бенджамин думал о данном обещании.  
И сейчас спустя восемнадцать лет он не забыл о нем.  
– Детектив Хант, – начал лейтенант. – Я действительно очень хотел бы помочь вам в вашем деле. Я знаю, о ком вы. Но поймите, этот человек мёртв, вы ни о чем не сможете у него спросить, он вам ничего не расскажет. Я не вижу причин, тревожить память мертвеца и нарушать закон.  
– А теперь, извините меня, детектив, желаю вам удачи, – на глазах у изумленного полицейского Кобб сел в машину и завел мотор.  
Отъезжая, он видел, как удаляется в зеркале заднего вида одинокая фигура копа.  
Маленькая иголочка совести занозой засела где-то во внутренностях.  
Возможно, сейчас уже можно было рассказать им всё, что они хотели знать, ведь в главном Кобб не солгал малышу Ханту – Роберт Картрайт действительно был мертв.  
Другой вопрос в том, как и когда он умер.  
Глаза лейтенанта метнулись к терминалу связи.  
Стоит ли держать слово, данное мертвецу, когда на кону могут быть человеческие жизни?  
Но потом он вспомнил.  
Вспомнил спасшего стольких людей копа, истекающего кровь. Вспомнил всё, что Картрайт сказал ему тогда, и всё, случившееся после, и понял, что сдержит слово, чего бы ему это ни стоило.

 

Той страшной ночью пострадавших и погибших принимали несколько госпиталей Лос-Анджелеса, включая древнюю махину Цедарс Синай. Бенджамину Коббу уже не раз приходилось бывать здесь, но никогда ещё не чувствовал он такого трепета, какой ощутил поворачивая к комплексу за машиной коронера.  
Поездка показалась ему вечностью.  
Сержант не сводил глаз с идущего впереди фургона.  
На машине не было сигнального маячка, ведь торопиться уже некуда. Только вот сержант прекрасно понимал, насколько дорого время, и боялся. Бен даже не знал чего больше – того, что в машине к больнице действительно прибудет мертвое тело, или того, что их обман раскроется, машина остановится, и ему придется как-то вмешаться в ситуацию, потому что в курсе был только водитель.  
Но игра стоила свеч, потому что солидный пакет акций госпиталя принадлежал семейству Титч. Когда Кобб неуверенно набирал номер Бредли, то мало на что рассчитывал. Это была идея Картрайта, одна из последних перед тем, как он всё-таки потерял сознание. Парень достаточно четко изложил свой план, и чем меньше в этом плане будут задействованы каналы полиции, тем лучше. За прошедшие дни Кобб убедился, что спасенный ими непутевый отпрыск знатного рода действительно хочет помочь, кроме того, он не сомневался в том, что такая огромная империя просто не может существовать, если в ней не умеют решать проблемы, в том числе и не совсем законно, но сержант даже не надеялся на готовое решение – Картрайта доставят в морг больницы, но потом пара дежурных отвернутся, и он окажется в реанимации как жертва автокатастрофы, причем по документам поступит туда двумя днями раньше.  
Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что молодой коп действительно мог умереть каждую минуту. Кобб вообще не понимал, как тот до сих пор был жив.  
Подходя к больничному моргу, Бен заметил поджидавшего его Питерса и моложавого высокого доктора, наверняка, Эрика Котиаса, о котором упоминал Титч.  
– Как он? – взволнованно бросил Бен, входя в неприветливое помещение морга.  
– Жив, – коротко ответил врач. – Но очень плох. Помогите мне вытащить его из мешка и переложить на каталку.  
Они работали быстро и слаженно.  
К моменту прибытия в реанимацию Кобб успел сжато рассказать доктору Котиасу о том, что знал сам, к несчастью или к счастью немного.  
– Док, скажите честно… – тихо задал вопрос Питерс, когда они почти достигли своей цели – подготовленной операционной.  
– Мы сделаем всё, что сможем, но я не хочу вас обнадеживать. Я пока даже не могу сказать, какие у него повреждения, но судя по его ноге, всё не очень хорошо. Он вполне может умереть.  
– Не дождетесь, – сдавленно отозвался человек на носилках.

 

Кобб не мог остаться до окончания операции – его ждали в участке для разбора рейда, к тому же нескольким людям он должен был рассказать всё, например, капитану Стентону, без его разрешения и его уровня допуска план просто не сработает, и действовать стоило по горячим следам.  
Капитан выслушал его спокойно. С минуту в кабинете повисло тяжелое молчание, после чего Стентон шумно выдохнул.  
– Да… – только и произнес он.  
Кобб ждал.  
Наконец его собеседник поднялся.  
– Хорошо, но я о многом хочу расспросить Картрайта, и желательно это сделать до пресс-конференции, поэтому мы с вами сейчас едем в Синай, сержант.  
– Но, сэр…  
– Если всё, что вы сказали, – правда, то этого парня надо представить к награде. Я хочу понять.  
Кобб послушно кивнул и последовал за капитаном.  
В больнице их встретил Питерс. Он провел здесь без сна чуть более суток. Вскоре к ним присоединился доктор Котиас, теперь готовый ответить на большинство вопросов, кроме одного – выживет ли его пациент.  
Питерс, очевидно, уже всё это слышал, но нельзя было не заметить, как сжались его челюсти, когда заговорил врач.  
– Он в сознании, но состояние тяжелое. Больше всего меня беспокоит интоксикация организма из-за заражения крови и дряни, которую ему там вкололи, – об этом офицер Картрайт рассказал мне сам, – сильное обезвоживание и истощение…  
– Что с ним сделали? – спросил Стентон.  
– Думаю, если офицер Картрайт выживет, он сможет сам рассказать, но из того, что я вижу… его сильно избили несколько дней назад, сотрясение, многочисленные ушибы, сломаны несколько ребер и рука, ногу ему пробило тогда же. Он не получил должной помощи, содержался в плохих условиях, началось заражение, предположительно всё это время он не ел и не пил, организм сильно обезвожен, кроме того, у него воспаление легких. Очень много свежих колюще-режущих ранений, несколько глубоких, офицер потерял много крови, правое плечо вывихнуто, ногти вырваны и заменены металлическими. Есть следы сексуально насилия, но не думаю, что его изнасиловали в привычном понимании – в его теле нет биологических образцов, и он очень спокойно реагировал на осмотр…  
– То есть он был в сознании? – уточнил Кобб.  
– Не совсем отошел от наркоза, но да, в сознании.  
– Когда с ним можно будет поговорить? – спросил Стентон.  
– Можно и сейчас, но недолго, – ответил Котиас.  
– Но вы же сказали, что он может умереть?  
– Да, может. Мы подлатали его, сделали переливание, накачиваем его препаратами, но не факт, что мы сумеем его вытянуть, организму мог быть нанесен невосполнимый ущерб, всё решат ближайшие дни.

 

Кобб не пошел тогда со Стентоном, но через стекло палаты он внимательно следил за капитаном.  
Вот тот вошел, улыбнулся, начал говорить. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы почти угадать типичные слова, которыми подбадривают раненного солдата. Картрайт сказал что-то в ответ, и капитан полиции опустился в кресло. Дальше в основном говорил молодой коп, бледный как сама смерть, а Стентон слушал и слушал очень внимательно. Иногда в последующие годы Бенджамин размышлял о том, что же сказал тогда Роберт, но факт оставался фактом – человек, в котором по словам опытного доктора жизнь еле тлела, оказался достаточно силен, чтобы убедить капитана полиции в правильности своей точки зрения, в необходимости нарушить все должностные инструкции.  
Что они и сделали.  
Три дня назад в больницу Цедарс Синай поступил офицер полиции Сан-Франциско Роберт Картрайт, направленный в Лос-Анджелес для прохождения стажировки, чему помешала авария. Никаких записей об офицере Картрайте в архивах Полицейского управления Лос-Анджелеса и тем более, никакой возможности связать пациента со страшной резней Крововерцев, жертвы которой продолжали поступать в Цедарс Синай.  
Лишь одну просьбу молодого копа оказались выполнить – Роберт настаивал на срочной отправке его в Сан-Франциско, и, пожалуй, лишь когда Котиас отказал ему, Бенджамин Кобб увидел на этом молодом лице отголосок того безбрежного ужаса, через который прошел этот человек.  
Через неделю док наконец вынес свой вердикт – жизнь Картрайта была вне опасности, но о службе в полиции тому вероятно придется забыть, даже если он не потеряет ногу, что ещё могло произойти.  
О том, что случилось после, знали лишь пятеро, и в последние пару лет Кобб частенько ловил себя на мысли о том, что могло бы быть, поступи они иначе.  
И он жалел.  
Жалел о том, что этот чертов Картрайт оказался так силен и упрям.  
Но тогда Бен помог.  
Он помнил, с какой решимостью всё ещё бледный как смерть парень смотрел на шприц с прозрачной рубиновой жидкостью в руках Бредли Титча.  
«Слезы Лазаря», мать их. Реликт древней эпохи, золотого века.  
Наверняка, у нескольких обнаруженных по всему миру машин было какое-то особое название, но сейчас их поэтично нарекли «Ложем Лазаря». Не легенда, но и не реальность, вроде как осевшая в руках сильных мира сего. Шедевр науки, способный восстановить человеческое тело после самых страшных повреждений, подарить вечную жизнь и, по слухам, воскресить из мертвых.  
Даже семейству уровня Титчей никогда не удалось бы получить доступ к такому агрегату.  
«Слезы Лазаря» – другое дело. Основная функциональная жидкость, на которой работали аппараты и которая вырабатывалась ими, в определенном количестве имелась на черном рынке, так что деньги и настойчивость позволяли ею разжиться.  
В сущности, она и была тем чудом, секрет которого пока не удавалось разгадать, но доза, необходимая для устранения серьёзных повреждений или заболеваний при использовании без Ложа могла убить пациента – машины проводили постоянную диагностику, вводили вспомогательные вещества, контролировали поступление Слез в организм.  
Кобб тогда ещё подумал, что они свихнулись, что вводят Картрайту целый шприц. Он был уверен – сердце не выдержит, просто не может, но послушно позволил Котиасу подключить себя к датчикам вместо молодого копа.  
Последующие несколько часов дались им всем тяжело. Попытки заглушить стоны и крики, а порой и удержать парня на кровати. После Роберт как-то сказал ему, что его словно наизнанку выворачивало, временами боль становилась совершенно чудовищной.  
Но сукин сын выдержал.  
К сожалению.  
Если бы тогда они не сделали ему инъекцию, Роберт Картрайт с большой долей вероятности потерял бы ногу и не смог бы сделать карьеру в полиции, и, черт возьми, сейчас был бы жив, воспитывал бы своих сыновей.  
В одном Бенджамин Кобб не соврал Ханту.  
Роберт Картрайт действительно был мертв.  
Правда, умер он не тогда в больнице, а чуть меньше года назад в тюрьме строгого режима.  
Возможно, если бы в его личном деле осталась запись о той операции, если бы его наградили как героя, это сыграло бы в его пользу на суде, и опять же, сейчас Роберт был бы жив.  
В любом случае, помочь Ханту в поисках таинственного убийцы лейтенант не мог.

 

– Он мертв, – ещё раз уверенно произнес Кеннет.  
– Это ложь, – в голосе не было и тени сомнения.  
– Невозможно, – с горячностью ответил Хант. – Я эмпат, я чувствую, когда мне лгут, ты сам знаешь. Кобб совершенно уверен в своих словах – тот человек мертв.  
– То, что этот вояка уверен, вовсе не означает, что Избранник действительно мертв. Поверь мне, я знал его, не долго, но знал, он умеет запудрить мозги, – говоривший засмеялся странным, словно задушенным, смехом. – Лжец. Сын обмана.  
– Но ты говорил…  
– Не важно, – отрезал собеседник детектива, поднимаясь из кресла и медленно подходя к молодому мужчине. – Избранник ли он, обещанная жертва или препятствие на нашем пути, мы не узнаем, пока не найдем его. Ты сам видишь, какие несчастья преследовали наш народ. Кто-то верит, что Боги вошли в него, и это их наказание. Кто-то, что мы осквернили ритуал и несем кару. Знаешь, во что верю я, мальчик? Мы не сможем призвать Бога, пока не найдем того полицейского.  
– Да ради всего святого, Грегори! – Кеннет выходил из себя. – Почему ты так уверен? Потому что, эта выжившая из себя Люси и её братец говорят, что видели его пятнадцать лет назад во время облавы на наших в Сан-Франциско? Я готов был этому верить, но Кобб не сомневается в смерти того человека, в архивах никаких записей. Это невозможно! Я взломал даже систему Бюро. Ноль! Ноль! Мы ищем призрак…  
– Призрак, который заставил меня открыть глаза!  
Да, это было настоящим потрясением.  
Пастор Грегори Пирс пролежал в коме больше восемнадцати лет, почитаемый своими последователями, но с каждым годом всё больше как символ. Кеннет был слишком юным, чтобы запомнить в мельчайших деталях ту страшную ночь облавы, но он не забыл, чего это им стоило. Хотя СМИ об этом помалкивали, но в следующие пять лет крововерцы были почти полностью уничтожены по всему западному побережью. Мысль о том, что этого не случилось бы, будь у них свои глаза и уши в полиции, заставила Кеннета поступить на службу. Сам Хант никогда не предположил бы, что станет действительно хорошим полицейским, готовым на многое ради жителей Лос-Анджелеса… и всё же, как и все они, прежде всего Кеннет был почитателем истинных богов. Порой он задумывался. Порой чувствовал, что запутался. Порой уже не знал, кто он в большей степени – детектив Хант или кровь от крови и плоть от плоти святейшего пастора Пирса.  
Однако, когда глаза Грегори распахнулись, вопросов не осталось – произошло чудо.  
Как это было возможно?  
Сейчас спустя почти год Пастор всё ещё хромал, его голос был хриплым, но разум приобрел остроту былых времен.  
Первый коп просто заехал по какому-то делу к Кеннету и попался на глаза Грегори.  
По прошествии недели, стирая кровь с рук, дядя разочарованно прошептал: «Лишь жалкое подобие», и с каждым днем росла его одержимость. Одержимость, которой сложно было не поддаться.  
Найти Его.  
Пожалуй, теперь Кеннет мало уступал дяде в его безумии, ведь в основном реальный поиск ложился на его плечи. Но он гонялся за фантомом.  
Ему уже начал сниться тот молодой полицейский, хотя детектив никогда не видел его, но после сегодняшнего Хант не сомневался – тот мертв.  
Парень разочарованно покачал головой:  
– И хвала ему и богам за то, что ты вернулся к нам, дядя, но…  
– Это правда, Кеннет, – остановил его Грегори. – Пустота. А потом вдруг как удар – липкий ужас, страх и Колыбель Бога. Не та, которая стояла в нашем Святилище. Другая. Я очнулся, и в тот момент, он был со мной. Это он вернул меня, не уверен, что по своей воле, но я в этом не сомневаюсь. То, что произошло между нами тогда, навсегда связало меня с ним, и мы оба над этим не властны. Порой ночью я чувствую его, как огонь и холод в самой глубине моего сознания. Я вижу кровь его глазами. Возможно, он – наш Кровавый Бог или демон, пленивший миссию своей плотью, как когда-то пленил меня. И ночью я боюсь его, но, мальчик мой, он предначертан нам, и чем бы ни кончилась эта встреча, она должна состояться. Он не призрак, не наваждение, этот полицейский живее всех живых.  
Кеннет слушал словно завороженный.  
– Ты найдешь способ, племянник. Он принадлежит нам.  
Холодный лоб пастора прислонился к горящему лбу молодого детектива в немом обещании. Это был обет, который ни один из них не нарушит, и на мгновение душу Кеннета пронзили холодные голубые глаза, глаза змеи, чей яд теперь проник и в его сердце. И он не успокоиться, пока не найдет этого человека.

 

– Как считаешь, я поступил правильно? – не глядя на собеседника, произнес Кобб. Спустя два месяца он всё еще мучился своим отказом помочь в расследовании. Лейтенант пристально смотрел на шахматную доску. Шах и Мат. Как всегда. Чертов Питерс обожал эту древнюю забаву.  
– Да, – отрезал старый коп, которого очередной сердечный приступ всё-таки заставил окончательно оставить службу семь лет назад и уехать в родной Колорадо.  
– А тогда, поступили ли мы все правильно? – Кобб подался вперед.  
– С чего вдруг все эти мысли, друг? – Фрэнк внимательно смотрел на него.  
– С того, что Роберт бы сейчас мог быть жив! Я до сих пор жалею, что меня не было в Штатах во время суда и всего расследования.  
– Твоё присутствие ничего не изменило бы. Я ездил во Фриско. Не думай. Тогда был его выбор, его жизнь, – старый коп дружески хлопнул по иссиня черной руке своего бывшего командира в той самоубийственной миссии. – Тебе Шах и Мат.  
– У тебя вообще кто-то выигрывал? – обреченно спросил Бен.  
– Да, Картрайт временами.  
– Вы общались? – удивился Кобб, сам он последние пятнадцать лет провел в основном в командировках в горячих точках.  
– Да, изредка играли в шахматы в сети, он эту игру недолюбливал, но ради меня шел на жертвы, – Питерс засмеялся.  
– Как ты думаешь, всё это правда? – задал Бенжамин давно интересовавший его вопрос.  
Фрэнк очень внимательно посмотрел на него, словно взвешивая свои слова.  
– Верю ли я, что Роберт Картрайт мог убить несколько человек, включая и своих коллег? Конечно, мог. Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Но верю ли я в то, что он плохой полицейский? Черта с два. Хотел бы я знать, почему он сделал то, что сделал, но сукин сын был очень упертым и очень скрытным. А ещё – слишком умным, чтобы подставляться, сам знаешь.  
– Есть такое, – согласился Кобб. – Этот детектив Хант всё перерыл, и ничего. Хотя, может, я зря старался, он наверняка отправил запрос в Бюро и рано или поздно получит ответ, учитывая резонанс дела, они точно предоставят доступ.  
Скрыть дело от Центрального Бюро Национальной Безопасности не было ни малейшей возможности, и, насколько было известно Коббу, только эта структура располагала полными сведениями об их операции и последующих зачистках. Именно психологи Бюро согласились допустить офицера Картрайта к службе после тщательной проверки и трех месяцев сеансов.  
– Я не был бы так уверен, Бен, – мягко возразил Питерс. – За прошедшие годы с данными могло многое случиться, порой они просто пропадают.  
– Ты предполагаешь или знаешь? – оторопел Кобб.  
– Не знаю, как и когда, но Картрайт и это подчистил, – засмеялся старый коп. – Вот тебе и Бюро. Обыграл.  
– Но в итоге проиграл, – горько заметил Бенджамин.  
Что-то неуловимое мелькнуло в лице Фрэнка Питерса, словно какая-то внутренняя борьба.  
– Он не проигрывал, – наконец тихо сказал мужчина.  
– Что?  
– Всё ведь зависит от выигрыша, – Питерс стал очень серьёзен. – Пойми меня правильно, Картрайт мне действительно ничего не рассказывал, но я проработал в полиции сорок пять лет, некоторые и не живут столько. Он же упертый был, как чёрт, долбанный брит, а тут признался. И знаешь, только на этом последнем слушании была Келли, до этого я её не видел и дозвониться не мог целый месяц. Год спустя она и парни просто исчезли. Не смотри так, они живы. У них новая жизнь далеко отсюда, и Картрайт был счастлив, зная об этом. Роб не собирался опускать руки, в этом он был весь – сперва обеспечить их безопасность, вывести семью из уравнения. Уверен, он этот побег спланировал заранее, но заставил Келли ждать целый год, чтобы усыпить бдительность тех, кто его прижал, кто бы это ни был. И сам Роберт выбрался бы, если бы его всё-таки не достали.  
Кобб почувствовал, как его кулаки начинают сжиматься в беззвучной ярости.  
– Он был хорошим копом.  
– Одним из лучших, что я знал, – кивнул Питерс.  
– И он умер за решеткой, – зло выплюнул лейтенант.  
Снова повисло тяжелое молчание.  
– Ладно, пора мне, – произнес Кобб. По долгу службы ему приходилось временами бывать в Колорадо, и он всегда старался навестить старого друга.  
Фрэнк поднялся, чтобы его проводить.  
Пока они шли к машине, Бенджамин Кобб в очередной раз подумал о том, что было бы неплохо самому поселиться здесь, когда он выйдет в отставку.  
Внезапно Питерс остановился.  
– Как ты думаешь, может, на этот раз мы просто не входим в пятерку тех, кто знает правду?  
На секунду Кобб забыл, как дышать.  
– Ты серьёзно?  
– А почему бы и нет, это больше похоже на Картрайта, чем просто умереть за решеткой. Можешь считать это слабостью старика, но мне нравится представлять, что это правда.  
Кобб заглянул в глаза друга, пытаясь получить ответ на не заданный вопрос, но тщетно. Вместо этого лейтенант улыбнулся и кивнул.  
– Да, такая версия мне определенно нравится, – Бенджамин открыл дверцу и забрался в машину. – До встречи, офицер Питерс.  
– Бывай, большой черный сержант, – изобразил южный говорок старый коп.  
– И если вдруг увидишь нашего приятеля, передай привет об Бена Кобба, – с оттенком грусти добавил командир спецназа перед тем, как захлопнуть дверцу и вернуться в свою жизнь полную опасностей, которые позволят забыть о том, что порой в нашем мире человек, сумевший пережить Ад, может сгнить за решеткой.  
В зеркало заднего вида он видел, как Фрэнк ещё раз махнул ему рукой.  
Когда машина скрылась за поворотом, офицер в отставке Питерс еле слышно выдохнул слово – одно единственное слово, которое ему очень хотелось произнести, пока лейтенант ещё был здесь, но Фрэнк не мог, не имел права, потому что порой даже одно слово способно дать все ответы.  
– Передам.

 

Конец.


End file.
